Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau?
by zhaErza
Summary: Dia mendapatkan julukan Sang Iblis bukan karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa bak dewa pencabut nyawa, tetapi karena aura suram dan tatapan tajam yang membuat orang-orang takut saat berhadapan dengannya. Bukan salahnya memiliki kepribadian suram seperti penilaian orang-orang itu, kan? Namun, benarkah itu atau ... ? / "Sakura menerima cincin dari Sang Iblis." / Epilog, update!
1. Prolog

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

**_By_: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam _chara_-nya**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Genre: Mystery, _**Romance,**_ Supernatural, Horror (maybe)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prolog**_

* * *

**DLDR :***

* * *

Dia dijuluki Iblis, bukan karena memiliki rupa mengerikan bak dewa pencabut nyawa, bukan karena memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjahat atau pembunuh yang selalu meresahkan penduduk kota, bukan pula karena memiliki sifat _badboy_ atau urakan layaknya preman-preman pasaran. Tetapi, ia dijuliki Iblis karena aura dingin yang menusuk dari dirinya yang selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dalam tangisnya karena tidak bisa menggapai Sang Iblis rupawan berhati es itu dan membuat para pemuda ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengannya karena tatapan kelam yang selalu tampak tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Benarkah? Atau ...

.

.

.

"Hiksss ... aku sudah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi nyaliku langsung ciut saat berhadapan dengannya. Ino, Sakura ... ayo bantu aku!" Karin menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan mata memelas bak anak kucing yang minta diberi susu induknya.

Ino menatap Karin prihatin dan langsung memeluk sahabat berambut merahnya itu. Membelai punggung Karin yang masih mengisak sedih karena cintanya tidak kesampaian kepada Sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Karin ... itu sebabnya aku menyerah menyukainya dan memulai berpacaran dengan Shikamaru ..."

Sakura menatap bingung kedua sahabatnya yang masih berpelukan erat. Kemudian ia menyuarakan pendapatnya kepada kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Hey! Jangan terus-terusan menangisinya ... sudahlah!"

"Dia itu benar-benar Iblis ... aku menyerah saja ... lebih baik menerima cintanya Sai dari pada mengharapkan lelaki Iblis seperti dia ... hikss ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA ..."

"Haruno!" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian lelaki itu mendekatinya dalam sekejap dan menatap mata Sang gadis yang tadi berteriak kepadanya.

_Singgg ..._

Pusing tiba-tiba melanda kepala Sakura.

"Ukh ..."

"Haruno! Kau ... kenapa?"

"Eh?" _emerald_ yang ada di matanya seketika terbelalak ketika ia merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya bersandar sepenuhnya ke dada lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dinginnya angin malam dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sang Iblis, ya? Apa kau berniat menaklukannya?" Karin berbicara semangat sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sakura, kau harus terus mendekatinya dan ketika ia sudah takluk kepada dirimu ... maka, beri dia pelajaran karena sudah melukai hati para gadis se-_Konoha University_ ini ... sebagai seorang gadis, kau pasti pahamkan keinginan kami semua terhadap Iblis itu?"

"Ta-tapi ... kenapa begitu? Itukan jahat sekali, lagipula gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya atau menyatakan cinta kepadanya langsung kabur ketika berhadapan dengannya ... karena kalian bilang dia memiliki aura yang sangat menusuk," Sakura merasa salah jika harus mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya itu, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menghukum seseorang atau mengadilinya, apalagi itu bukan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, bahkan julukan Iblis itu diberikan hanya karena mereka kecewa dengan sifat es pemuda itu. Bukan salahnya juga memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan suram seperti itu, "jadi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hm ..."

"Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam di err ... bukannya itu pe-pemakaman?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ganjil.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Sang gadis, "karena kita sudah bertemu secara tidak sengaja, bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama? Ini masih pukul delapan malam!" Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke arah sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah tanpa persetujuan dari Sang gadis.

"Eh, Sa-sasuke, tunggu!" bantahnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku teraktir." Sasuke kembali menyeringai kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba mempermainkanku! Bukankah kau sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, kau sengaja mendekatiku untuk memberi pelajaran untukku, eh?" tatapan tajam itu menusuk dan membuat Sakura terbata.

"Ti-tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, mengertilah ... bukankan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu?"

Sasuke memeluk dan mencium bibir gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun ... hikss ... Ino dan ... dan Karin ... ke-kecelakaan ... hikss ..."

"Sttt ... tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan membiarkannya menangis di sisi pria itu.

"Mereka meninggalkanku selamanya ... Sasu ... hikss ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa? Ja-jadi ... KYAAAAA ..."

Seringai itu tetap terpampang di wajah datar Sang Iblis.

"Sssstt ... tenanglah~~"

.

.

.

.

.

**_End of Prolog ..._**

* * *

**A/N:  
Ide ini muncul kemarin malam saat diriku tengah pusing tujuh keliling dan mau muntah dikarenakan tugas kuliah yang susahnya setengah iduppp ... T.T Dan di tengah tugas dan DL yang semakin mendekat jarak waktunya ... yaitu keesokan harinya ... dengan gajenya, untuk menghilangkan _badmood_ luar binasa ini terhadap tugas kuliahhh ... daku akhirnya mengetik fic ini saat itu juga. :3**

Ok, salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 15/10-2014**


	2. Rumor, Sang Iblis

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi****, **saya hanya **meminjam** _character_-nya

**Sakura **Haruno

**Sasuke **Uchiha

_**Genre: **__**Mystery**__, Supernatural, Horror __(__**maybe**__), __Romance_

_**Rate: **_**M**

* * *

_**Summary: **_Dia dijuluki Sang Iblis, bukan karena memiliki rupa mengerikan bak dewa pencabut nyawa, bukan karena memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjahat atau pembunuh yang selalu meresahkan penduduk kota, bukan pula karena memiliki sifat _badboy_ atau urakan layaknya preman-preman pasaran. Tetapi, ia dijuluki Iblis karena aura dingin yang menusuk dari dirinya yang selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dalam tangisnya karena tidak bisa menggapai Sang Iblis rupawan berhati es itu dan membuat para pemuda ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengannya karena tatapan kelam yang selalu tampak tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Benarkah? Atau ...

* * *

_**Don't Like?Don't Read! **_**:***

**Selamat Membaca ...**

* * *

_**Chapter **_**1**

**Rumor, Sang Iblis**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuuu~~

Angin membelai pelan sisi wajah seorang gadis yang sedang asiknya bersantai di hamparan rerumputan hijau, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon mapel tua tinggi yang rimbun. Bola-bola cahaya Sang Raja yang masih gagah bersinar tampak menembus dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon mapel yang dengan rimbunnya berusaha menghalangi cahaya agar tak sampai kepada tubuh gadis bermata sewarna rerumputan itu.

Gadis itu sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk cukup lama di hamparan karpet hijau buatan alam tersebut, kemudian mata kristalnya kembali menatap sebuah buku tebal yang masih menarik atensinya sedari tadi. Lembaran demi lembaran telah terbuka, buku yang memiliki sampul kecokelatan itu bertulis 'Filsafat Kontemporer' sebagai judul utamanya.

"Haaahhh ... rumit." Helaan napas dan satu kata terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Mata kuliah yang satu ini memang rumit. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusn Filsafat, gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu cukup kesulitan dalam memahami mata kuliahnya. Apalagi dosen mata kuliah ini terkenal pelit nilai, tidak _killer _ karena lumayan bersahabat dengan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya, tapi tetap saja dosen mata kuliah yang satu ini harus tetap diwaspadai.

"Menyesal rasanya melakukan pengambilan**[1]** ke semester atas, tapi jika tidak melakukan pengambilan, kan sayang karena IP**[2]**-ku di atas tiga," Sakura kembali menghela napasnya dan merutuki mata kuliah ini.

"Dan kenapa aku harus di kelompok kedua untuk tugas makalah ini? Dan kenapa juga harus satu kelompok dengan dia? Pasti mereka sengaja karena aku satu-satunya _kohai _yang melakukan pengambilan ke semester empat! Aku bahkan tidak berani menegurnya. Hahhhh ..."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal dari mata kuliah Filsafat Kontemporer, pukul dua siang nanti kelas akan dimulai dan ini adalah pertemuan kedua. Dosen yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu selalu datang terlambat menurut para senior-senior yang sudah beberapa kali bertatap muka dalam mata kuliah di semester sebelumnya dengan Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura sebagai satu-satunya junior yang melakukan pengambilan mata kuliah ini pun memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya karena Sang Dosen yang belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya, padahal sekitar lima belas menit lagi pukul dua tepat.

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah buku catatannya dan melihat kembali judul tugas kelompoknya.

"Post Modernisme ..." Sakura berucap pelan, "bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Hahhh." Kembali ia mendesah khawatir.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang di kursi sudut kiri. Manik sehijau rerumputan itu menatap gugup rekan satu kelompoknya. Lelaki itu masih diam, tatapan matanya mengarah ke meja. Ia hanya menunduk dan wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena rambut lelaki itu menutupi separuh wajahnya yang terkenal dengan ekspresi es.

"_Ada rumor aneh yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke dijuluki Sang Iblis. Tapi, kenapa? Dia memang misterius sih!"_

Isi hati Sakura berbicara saat manik hijaunya menatap Sang Uchiha.

"_Rasanya, dia kelihatan ... gelap!" _

DEG ...

"Hah?" bibir mungil Sakura ternganga seketika karena tiba-tiba saja Sang Intaian menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

Tapi ...

"_A-apa tadi itu? Ra-rasanya seperti ada panah kasat mata yang menusuk tubuhku."_

Sakura merasa tubuhnya langsung merinding dan napasnya seperti tercekat. Ia secepat kilat membalikkan tubuh dan wajahnya dari hadapan pria yang masih menatapnya datar. Setelah kembali ke arah semula, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah air mineral dan langsung meminumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai ganjil dengan masih menatap punggung dan rambut belakang Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sang Iblis masih menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

_SINGGG ..._

Sakura merasa berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa detik sebelum sakit kepala tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Ukh ..."

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_! Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang senior yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan khawatir. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kemudian menghampiri meja Sakura dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke arah bahu Sang Permata _Emerald_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa_. Arigatou,_ Uzumaki_-senpai_!"

"Oh, syukurlah! Tapi, panggil aku Naruto saja. Ah, jangan terlalu formal, Sakura-_chan._ Hahahha ... "

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menanggapi pernyataan seniornya itu. Kemudian, ia pun tersenyum sekilas kepada Uzumaki Naruto untuk membalas cengiran lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

Setelah Naruto kembali ke kursinya, Sakura dengan pelan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa perasaanku resah?"_

Tanpa menyadari bahwa mata sehitam batu _onyx_ itu masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dalam diam di sudut ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Ino, Karin dan Sakura sedang bersantai di Cafe dekat kampus mereka setelah mata kuliah terakhir usai. Di sana mereka memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman untuk sekedar menjadi teman ngobrol dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang masalah gadis-gadis atau semacamnya dan tentu saja masalah kampus tercinta mereka juga tidak luput dari pembicaraan para gadis itu. Dan gosip-gosip ter-_hot _tentunya yang selalu dinanti oleh Ino untuk dibicarakan.

"Dosen menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja mengganti jadwal perkuliahan." Karin masih menggerutu sambil meyeruput jus lecinya. Wajahnya dibuat sebosan mungkin oleh gadis berambut menyala bak api itu, bahkan kaca matanya diturunkan sampai hidung karena kesal dalam mengingat perkuliahan tadi.

"Hahahha ... ya ampun! Karin, wajahmu aneh sekali dengan kaca mata seperti itu. Kau kelihatan seperti Pak Orochimaru kalau sedang membaca makalah mahasiswanya." Ino tertawa lepas karena melihat wajah sebal Karin. Dan tentu saja karena perkataan Ino tadi membuat gadis berkaca mata itu juga ikutan tertawa, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kalian! Nanti kita ditendang dari sini karena sangat berisik." Sakura berbicara sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya ... iya ..."

Karin yang tadinya sibuk menghapus imajinasinya tentang dosen _killer _itu pun, lalu memperbaiki posisinya yang tadinya bosan dan kesal menjadi duduk tegak dan dengan kaca mata yang sudah kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Eh, Sakura! Bagaimana pengambilanmu tadi? Aku dengar kau mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke-_kun,_ ya?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Ino pun ikut menatap ke arah Sakura sekarang.

"Emm ... iya, aku sekelas dengannya. Haa ... lumayan susah sih, tapi aku tetap akan berusaha."

"Wahhh ... bagaimana dia? Apa kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" Karin dan Ino sontak bertanya hal yang sama kepada gadis _emerald_ yang masih menyeruput jus cerinya.

"Kalian ini, kalau ingin tahu kenapa tidak melakukan pengambilan mata kuliah saja? Lagipula, IP kalian kan cukup!" Sakura melototi kedua orang yang sedang nyengir kuda di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, aku tidak mau menambah-nambah jumlah mata kuliah lagi." Karin berucap.

"Iya, biarlah berjalan pada waktunya, Sakura!" Ino menyahuti Karin dan menatap Sakura dengan lirikan mengejek.

"Huh ... kalian ini!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe ... eh, tapi kau tahu tidak, Sakura? Rumornya, Sasuke-_kun_ itu mendapat julukan Sang Iblis. Katanya dia selalu mematahkan hati wanita, juga banyak kabar burung yang bilang dia itu seperti memiliki sesuatu misterius pada dirinya atau apa, begitu? Banyak gadis kampus kita yang selalu menangis karena tidak bisa menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dia sangat suram dan selalu berekspresi es ... tapi tetap saja keren. Kyaaa ..." Ino berbicara panjang lebar dan entah dari mana ia tahu tentang rumor-rumor senior mereka itu. Setelah berbicara, gadis _Barbie_ itu berteriak _a la fansgirling._

"Waaa ... Ino kau benar-benar pencari informasi yang terbaik." Karin terpesona karena kemampuan temannya dalam mengumpulkan gosip-gosip ter-_hot _di kampus mereka.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kalian berdua memanggil Uchiha-_senpai _dengan _suffix_ '_kun_'? Dan Ino, itu baru rumor ... jangan terlalu dipercaya deh!" Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga melihat kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu yang sedang ber-_fansgirling_ ria.

"Ah ... Sakura Jjdatku tersayang, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ itu memang keren." Ino masih bersikeras.

"Yaaaa ... aku merasa terjerat aura jahatnya." Karin semakin menimpali dan membuat Sakura harus menepuk jidatnya yang lebar.

"Dasar."

"Hei, kalian! Aku punya ide yang bagus."

Sakura dan Karin menatap Ino yang bicara dengan pancaran mata berbinar.

"Apa?" serempak Sakura dan Karin bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"**Ayo, kita taklukkan Sang Iblis!**" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Karin menyahutinya dengan semangat yang sama dengan Ino, tapi Sakura hanya menatap dengan ngeri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Mereka ini, apa sebenarnya yang kalian pikirkan? Haaahhh ... _mendoukusai na._"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Tes ... tes ... tes.

Kelopak mata yang menampakkan manik seteduh dedaunan hutan itu terbuka seketika saat telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air berulang-ulang. Terang, bahkan terlalu terang sampai yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya putih yang menyilaukan maniknya. Mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali untuk menetralkan bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya, tapi tetap saja yang terlihat hanya keputihan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

NGINGGGG ...

Suara dengungan masuk ke pendengaran Sang Dara. Dengan segera ia langsung saja menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup indera pendengarannya.

"Ukhh ... apa yang terjadi? Dan ... di mana ini?"

Syuuu~~~

Tiba-tiba di ruangan kosong bercahaya putih menyilaukan itu berembus angin dingin yang membuat gaun putih Sakura tertiup, sehingga terangkat sampai setengah pahanya. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu itupun berkibar karena angin membelai indah tiap helai merah muda itu.

Sakura merapikan gaun dan rambutnya, kemudian berjalan berkeliling tempat putih itu.

Panik mulai dirasakannya ketika tak menemukan ujung dari tempat putih yang menjadi pijakannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku di mana? Seseorang to-tolong aku!" Sakura berbicara dengan suara yang dinaikkan volumenya, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Hahhh ... hahh ..." helaan napas gadis itu mulai tak beraturan.

Sakura mulai mengisak karena takut, ia semakin panik ketika tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"_Haruno ... Haruno!"_

Mata gadis itu kini tertutup karena merasakan ketakutan dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh pelan sisi wajahnya. Berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

_Emerald_ itu terbuka dengan pandangan mata panik juga terkejut, napasnya masih terengah dengan sedikit isakkan yang keluar melalui bibir mungilnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat yang tertangkap di indera penglihatannya adalah seseorang yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya, tepat di hadapan dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan itu masih menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

"Haruno!" Suara itu menyadarkan Sang Gadis dari keterkejutan sesaatnya.

"Ke-kenapa? U-uchiha-_Senpai_!

"Hn, kaumimpi buruk?"

"Eh, mimpi?" _jadi yang tadi itu mimpi._

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan melihat lelaki itu menyeringai. Sakura lalu ikut berdiri ketika melihat lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"_Etto ... arigatou, _Uchiha-_senpai_!" Sakura membungkuk untuk berterima kasih kepada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Aaa ..."

"Emm ... itu, ba-bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita, Uchiha-_senpai?"_

"Sasuke saja!"

"Eh?" Sakura bingung saat lelaki itu malah menatapnya dan menyahuti tentang hal lain yang berbeda dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau kapan ada waktu?" tatapan mata lelaki itu terlihat datar dan dingin.

Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah maupun tatapan lawan bicaranya yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku hanya ada sa-satu mata kuliah."

"Baiklah. Besok kita berjumpa di sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di bawah pohon mapel di sore hari itu.

Sakura masih menatap kepergian lelaki misterius yang memiliki berbagai rumor yang tersebar di kampus mereka, dan salah satu rumor yang paling terkenal adalah Uchiha Sasuke merupakan seorang lelaki yang dijuluki _Sang Iblis_ karena aura suramnya juga parasnya yang sedingin es.

Gadis itu kemudian menghela napasnya karena merasa lega saat Sasuke sudah tidak dapat dijangkau penglihatannya lagi. Sungguh, ia serasa ingin meleleh sangking gugupnya berbicara dengan lelaki itu, apalagi dengan tatapan mata yang tajam bak elang. Sakura kembali duduk di bawah pohon untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Jantungnya masih berdetak sangat kencang karena ulah lelaki di hadapannya tadi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh gadis bermarga Haruno itu, kalau Uchiha Sasuke memiliki aura suram yang menusuk.

"_Rumor itu benar, ternyata sangat mengerikan jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Iblis!_"

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

A/N:

**[1] Pengambilan: **Jika memiliki IP tinggi dan beban SKS (Satuan Kredit Smester) di smester ini sedikit maka bisa melakukan pengambilan mata kuliah di smester atas. Contoh, Sakura yang sekarang smester 2 dan mendapatkan IP di smester 1 adalah 3,70 jadi besarnya SKS yang dapat diambil Sakura adalah 24 SKS untuk di smester 2. Karena smester 2 ini hanya ada 20 SKS maka Sakura berhak melakukan pengambilan 4 SKS lagi ke smester 4. Dan itu tergantung apakah mahasiswanya ingin melakukan pengambilan atau tidak.

**[2] IP: **Indeks Prestasi

* * *

Ok, sekarang untuk balasan review ... yang punya akun cek PM. :)

**sami haruchi 2: **Iya, fic baru. udah lanjut nih. :)

**Arissa Ippitsussai 30: **Makasih, udah lanjut nih. Yup, semoga aja feel misterinya berasa. :)

**rainy de : **Udah lanjut.

**Guest Intan: **Makasih ya. Kalau yang kecelakaan itu Karin dan Ino, kan udah tertulis di prolog. :) udah lanjut.

**shiechan : **Udah lanjut, enggak ... Sasu bukan vampire kok. :)

**hachiko desuka: **Udah lanjut, masalah Saku ada di pemakaman atau enggak sampe bisa jumpa Sasu, nanti bakal dijelasin kok di chap2 selanjutnya. :)

**Lynn: **Hehe ditunggu aja penjelasannya nanti kakkkk ... :)

**Guest: **Thanks. :)

**Cherry-nyan: **Makasih ya, dan udah update nih. :)

**tomaceri7810: **Ahahah iya, mengenai Pengikat Hati dan Rhosella masih belum tau kapan mau update ... semoga aja ada mood untuk lanjut fic itu. :v Iya, ini rate M untuk tema aja gak akan ada unsur lime lemon kok ... soalnya saya suka buah melon dan rambutan. XD Makasih ya, udah lanjut nih. :)

**cherryl : **Eheheh iya, gak tertekan kokkk ... cuma kemaren itu memang rada pusing karena tugas. Wah makasih ya, ini udah lanjut. :)

**Aeni: **Makasih, udah lanjut nih dan salam kenal juga. :)

**sarah-chan: **Maksih, udah update nih. :)

**Haruchan: **Udah lanjut nih. :)

**onxy:** Udah lanjut nih. :)

* * *

Ok, terima kasih untuk semuanya ya.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

Medan, 03/11-2014


	3. Dengan Latar Terpaan Jingga

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi****, **saya hanya **meminjam** _character_-nya

**Sakura **Haruno

**Sasuke **Uchiha

_**Genre: **__**Mystery**__, _Romance, _Supernatural, Horror__(__**maybe**__)_

_**Rate: **_**M**

* * *

_**Summary: **_Dia dijuluki Sang Iblis, bukan karena memiliki rupa mengerikan bak dewa pencabut nyawa, bukan karena memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penjahat atau pembunuh yang selalu meresahkan penduduk kota, bukan pula karena memiliki sifat _badboy_ atau urakan layaknya preman-preman pasaran. Tetapi, ia dijuliki Iblis karena aura dingin yang menusuk dari dirinya yang selalu membuat para gadis menjerit dalam tangisnya karena tidak bisa menggapai Sang Iblis rupawan berhati es itu dan membuat para pemuda ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengannya karena tatapan kelam yang selalu tampak tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa buruannya. Benarkah? Atau ...

* * *

_**Don't Like?Don't Read! **_**:***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter **_**2**

**Dengan ****L****atar ****Te****rpaan ****J****ingga dan ****Wajah Sendu ****Sang Iblis?**

* * *

Dalam diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Tatapan matanya yang selalu tajam bak pemangsa terus menatap lurus dan tidak sedikitpun memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lirikan-lirikan dan tatapan ketakutan atau apapun itu terus mengikuti arahnya ke ruang kelas. Sampai, saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding putih itupun, dirinya masih mendengar jelas ucapan-ucapan para penghuni lorong Jurusan Filsafat itu.

Ia hanya memandang sekilas ke arah para penghuni kelas dan di luar dugaannya, mata oniks yang melukiskan tatapan dinginnya pun bisa menyadari bahwa seluruh rekan kelasnya langsung berpura-pura pada urusannya sendiri, seolah mereka tidak memedulikan atau tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang mengamati lelaki yang dijuluki Sang Iblis.

Kembali ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil membuka buku yang akan dibacanya.

.

.

.

Entahlah. Di bawah pohon sakura tempatnya duduk sekarang ini, suasana seketika menjadi hening dan dingin. Angin mulai melambai dengan membawa udara lembab untuk menyentuh kulit seputih salju itu. Tatapannya menjadi sayu saat melihat gumpalan awan kelabu yang berbondong-bondong menyerbu dan menyingkirkan langit cerah. Menelan matahari tanpa belas kasih sama sekali. Menyingkirkan dan meracuni sinarnya sehingga terik Sang Raja pun menghilang.

Mulut lelaki itu sesekali berkata lirih, menuangkan pikiran dan isi hatinya kepada sekuntum bunga liar yang mekar dan ada di sampingnya. Bunga itu tumbuh di tempat yang salah, sebab bunga liar tersebut tumbuh berjauhan dengan jenisnya yang ada jauh di seberang Sasuke. Bunga itu ... kelihatan kesepian dan tidak bahagia.

"Kau ... tidak akan dipandang, jika tumbuh di bawah pohon sakura." Sasuke berucap sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

Tangan lelaki itu melakukan gerakan seperti ingin mencabut bunga. Setelah bunga itu ada di tangannya, ia pun berdiri dari rerumputan hijau yang menjadi permadani alam itu.

.

.

.

Suara terengah-engah terdengar jelas, juga suara larian seseorang yang sekarang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menghampirinya dengan cara seperti itu? Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menjumpai ada seseorang yang ingin mendekatinya dengan tergesa-gesa seperti orang yang sedang terengah-engah di depannya sekarang. kebanyakan dari rekan kampusnya, senior dan juniornya pasti selalu mendatanginya dengan wajah takut atau pucat. Bahkan dirinya sering sekali melihat orang yang ingin mendekatinya itu akan langsung kabur sebelum Sasuke bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"_Yokatta ne_!**[1]** Tadi, aku kira Sasuke-_senpai_**[2] **akan per—" Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum lega langsung terdiam ketika menyadari Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan mata setajam elang, "_go-gomen_, aku ta-tadi ... itu ke-kelasnya belum selesai, _Senpai_!" ucapnya gagap dengan takut-takut dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Salahkan dosennya yang bernama Gayyang menerangkan mata kulianya dengan berapi-api tanpa memikirkan waktu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memerhatikan Sakura, wajah Sakura yang sekarang terlihat sangantmerasa bersalah itu tiba-tiba terkejut dan bingung, lalu mata sehijau rerumputan itu menatap tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam sebuah bunga yang masih memiliki akar.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan keinginannya yang sempat terhenti karena kehadiran gadis berambut unik yang menghampirinya.

Sakura yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan seniornya, kemudian mengikuti Sang Adam untuk berjongkok dengan memamerkan senyum cerah yang terlukis di wajahnya tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri, dan ia kemudian pun bersuara 'Wahhh ...' dengan rasa kagum. Tentu saja Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang seperti Sasuke peduli dengan hal-hal kecil yang bahkan jarang terpikirkan oleh orang-orang lainnya. Bahkan, mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau lelaki yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Sang Iblis' mau merepotkan dirinya dengan hal ini.

Sasuke hanya melirik dalam diam kepada Sang Gadis, kemudian lelaki itu menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan sosok ceria di sampingnya. Setelahnya, si pria terus mengerjakan sesuatu yang belum diselesaikannya. Dan kemudian, setelah selesai dari kegiatan kecilnya, bunga yang tadinya ada di bawah pohon sakura, sekarang sudah berpindah ke kumpulan bunga yang sejenis dengan bunga kesepian itu. Sang Pria pun mengambil wadah air dari dalam tasnya dan menyiramnya untuk membuat bunga kesepian tersebut menjadi segar.

"Hihi ... _Senpai_, terima kasih." Sakura berucap dengan tawa lembutnya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih juga berposisi sama seperti Sakura. Mereka masih berjongkok dengan jarak yang terpisah oleh bunga yang baru dipindahkan Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan semenjak ucapan Sang Gadis masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau?" lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu masih menatap mata hijau Sang Gadis.

"Aku wakilkan. Karena bunganya jadi kelihatan ... bahagia." Sekarang, senyum tulus yang tercipta tanpa sadar saat pemilik wajah itu menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Senyum itu, membuat mata hijaunya menyipit lucu.

Sakura kembali menatap bunga yang masih basah oleh tetesan air yang ada di kelopaknya. Entah kenapa? Tiba-tiba ia tidak merasa takut lagi karena begitu dekak dengan Sang Iblis, bahkan rasa bersalah itu pudar dengan sendirinya karena terpesona oleh hal kecil yang dilakukan lelaki yang masih menatapnya.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak dan dengan jari telunjuknya yang kurus, Sakura menyentuhkan tetes-tetes air yang ada di kelopak bunga dengan perlahan. Sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan memanggil Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Langit sudah cerah saat mereka meninggal tempat itu. Dan sinar surya perlahan memancar ke arah bunga di belakang mereka.

"Haruno!"

"Ya, _senpai_?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya saat Sakura kembali memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu. Sejak tadi bahkan gadis itu terus saja memanggilnya begitu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau kaupanggil saja nama kecilku!" ucapnya dengan agak malas.

"Eh, i-iya ... Sa-sasuke-_san._"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan Sakura tadi. Terserahlah.

"Tapi, sebaiknya _Sen—_Sasuke-_san_ juga panggil aku Sakura saja, ok?" senyum gugup itu kembali terpancar saat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sepasang anak manusia itu menuju ke arah perpustakaan, langkah mereka terkesan agak terburu karena Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura jadi heran saat melihat Sasuke seperti memasang tampang yang kelewat dingin dan aura seram bagai langsung mengelilingi lelaki yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

Tanpa sengaja, telinga Sang Gadis menerima bisik-bisik yang di tujukan kepada seniornya. Sakura menatap para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di sampingnya, tatapan mereka beragam sekali terhadap Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sakura paham kenapa lelaki yang sudah jauh di depannya berjalan cepat dan diselimuti aura mengerikan seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia anak Filsafat IV 1 yang dijuluki 'Sang Iblis' eh? Heh, perusak suasana."

"Me-mengerikan, pantas dia dibenci! walaupun dia tampan."

"Shion si model yang terkenal itu saja, yang anak Fak. Seni, sampai menangis ketika berada di hadapan Sang Iblis, aku dengar Shion ingin memberi surat cinta."

"Cih, sombong sekali pecundang itu. Dasar Iblis."

"Aku benci Sang Iblis, dia perusak hati wanita."

"Si Iblis itu, benar-benar membuat masalah, Adikku sampai tidak mau ke kampus karena dia. Brengsek."

"Aku heran, kenapa para gadis masih banyak yang mendekatinya?"

"Mungkin dia _gay_ karena tidak perah akrab dengan wanita, hahahha."

"Sialan, pacarku bahkan coba mendekatinya. Iblis itu cari mati!"

"Sang Iblis—"

Dan Sakura langsung lari menuju pintu perpustakaan karena tidak sanggup mendengar komentar dan pembicaraan mengerikan dari para orang-orang yang tadi Sasuke lewati.

Ketika pandangannya menyisir seisi perpustakaan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di rak dengan nomor seratus yang merupakan rak jalur khusus Filsafat Kontemporer**[3]**. Dirinya pun langsung menggerakkan tubuh untuk menghapus jarak dari lelaki yang masih kelihatan sibuk dengan buku-buku di tangannya. Referensi tugas mereka.

"Post Modernisme**[4]**, bukan?" ucap Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melirik seniornya yang ada di dekatnya.

Mereka masih saling diam selama beberapa saat karena sedang sibuk masing-masing untuk mengumpulkan referensi.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berada di tempat ini dan matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinar jingga keemasan yang menyilaukan mata.

Duduk dengan jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya, membuat wajah datar lelaki itu terlihat berbeda.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kehilangan fokusnya pada buku-buku di tangannya ketika _emerald_ itu menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari Sang Adam. Dan kali ini, fokusnya pun terhisab habis dalam atensi wajah Sang Iblis dengan ekspresi kosong, juga tatapan sayu dengan latar terpaan jingga yang ada di samping dirinya. Membuat Sakura menyadari, betapa lelaki itu memiliki beban yang amat berat di balik wajah sendu yang kehilangan topengnya dan lelaki itu masih menatap kosong dengan wajah agak menunduk.

"_Dia kelihatan sangat ... kesepian."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Bersambung~~_

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai semuanyaaaaaa~~~

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mendukung fic ini. :*

Mau curhat dikit ... huhuhu ... sebenernya aku mau nulis Fic Pengikat Hati dan Rhosella dulu ... tapi aku kehilangan mood nulis kedua fic itu, jadi entah kenapa pas mau ngerjain tugas pribadi kuliah ... padahal DL-nya lusa loh ... pusing juga sih sebenernya, nah aku malah ngetik fic ini ... :v XDD

Huhuhu ... udah mau ujian pun tugas masihhh aja terusan dikasi ... belum lagi ada penelitian nanti di minggu tenang ... kan ane mau ngerjain proposal skripsi. :'v

Ah, jadi kebanyakan curhat ... wkwkwk ...

Ok deh ini ada sedikit penjelasan, ya:

**1\. _Yokatta ne: _**Syukurlah

**2\. S_enpai: _**Senior

**3\. Filsafat Kontemporer: **Sama saja dengan Post Modernisme atau nama lain dari Post Modernisme dan Pasca Modern.

**4.**** Post Modernisme:** Paham yang berkembang setelah era modern. Kierkegaard (1813-1855 M), Nietzsche (1844-1900) dan Martin Heidegger (1889-1976) mereka adalah tokoh perintis Post Modernisme. Post modernisme sendiri merupakan paham yang mengkritisi era modern. Dan para orang Post modernisme menganggap bahwa era modernisme telah gagal dalam beberapa hal penting.

* * *

Balasan, bagi yang punya akun cek PM:

**Lynn: **Kalau greget di chap awal gak enak kak XDD ... ok makasih semangatnya. :)

**Cherry-nyan: **Heheh iya lama. soalnya banyak kegiatan RL karena udah semester akhir. :) Masalah updatean itu tergantung kelonggarn waktu dan moodku. :v

**Guest: **Udah lanjut.

**sarah-chan:** Makasih ya. :) Udah lanjut nih ... udah cukup cepetkan updatenya. :v

**zhao mei: **Heheh hayooo ... sasunya kenapa? Iya, makasih semangatnya. :)

**sami haruchi 2: **Iyaaa ... aura Sasukan emang serem ... :v Ohhh ... bagi2 pengetahuan dong kita ya. :) thanks udah ripiu. :)

**shiechan: **Kalau masalah Sasu itu apa dan siapa? Itu masih rahasia negara. Hehe. :) Nanti di jelasin kok di chap2 selanjutnya. :)

**bluestar2604: **Iya, lagi suka genre Mysteri nih ... masalah kenapa aku pilih Karin jadi temennya Saku dan Ino, itu karena Karin itu kan sifatnya hampir sama dengan Saku dan Ino ... jadi kelihatan cocok kalau fangirlingan nanti bareng Ino. Dan kalau Hinata yang jadi temennya Saku, kurang cocok ... karena Hinata anggun dan pemalu. :v :)

**ongkitang:** Udah lanjut.

**Guest: ** Udah nih.

**sarah-chan: **Udah update nih. :)

**Asukasouryou: **Alhamdulillah, baik. :) kamunya apa kabar? Makasih. Udah update kok, ini cukup kilat kan. :v Iya, makasih ya semangatnya. :*

**Aulia:** Tenang aja, gak bakalan discond kok wlau lanjutnya lama~~ XDD Makasih ya. :)

**Hime: **Salam kenal juga. :) Hooo udah update ni. Mkasih ya udah ripiu dan baca. :)

* * *

Ok, sekian dulu ya ...

Salam sayang,

**Istri Sahnya Itachikoi yang cantik jelitah ... XDD**

**zhaErza **

**Medan, gak inget tanggal berapa. :3 **


	4. Dekat dengan Sang Iblis?

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Genre: Mystery, Romance **__and __**Horror **__(maybe__)_

_Rate_: **M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca** :)

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

* * *

Di dalam pengerjaan tugas pada mata kuliah Filsafat Kontemporer yang berkelompok dengan Sasuke, Sakura ditugaskan Sasuke untuk mengetik materi-materi dari referensi yang sudah diringkas dan dianalisis oleh Sasuke untuk menjadikannya makalah, tentu saja dengan Sasuke yang membantu membacakannya, jika mereka sedang ada waktu untuk bekerja sama dalam pembuatan makalah itu.

"Sakura, untuk hari ini kita sudahi dulu. Ini sudah senja." Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap mentari yang kian menjingga.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia pun menyimpan hasil kerjanya dengan Sasuke dan langsung membereskan buku-buku di meja perpustakaan itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama saling berdampingan, walaupun dalam berjalan mereka berdampingan, tetap saja tidak satupun di antara mereka yang menyuarakan pemikiran dan hanya saling diam. Tapi, Sasuke maupun Sakura sadar, hampir seluruh orang yang mereka lewati selalu menatap mereka dengan hiasan bisik-bisik di bibir masing-masing dari orang-orang itu.

Sakura yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu merasa kesal karena kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang berdiri dan berbincang di lorong-lorong itu selalu terang-terangan membicarakan Sasuke, tentu saja kejelekannya dan gosip-gosip tentang Sasuke. Bahwa Sasuke adalah Iblis perusak hati wanita.

Mata-mata itu, mengawasi tiap gerik mereka. Sang Iblis dan Bunga Sakura.

"_**Sakura digosipkan dekat dengan Sang Iblis!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dekat dengan Sang Iblis?**

* * *

Sore ini sehabis jam kuliah, Ino mengajak Sakura dan Karin untuk pergi ke tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dan mengobrol. Ino yang sudah mengunggu mereka di _Cafe_, lalu mengayunkan tangannya ketika melihat Sakura dan Karin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lama sekali sih?" Ino merengut saat menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Sakura, nih! Dia lama banget ke perpus sama Sasuke-_kun_, nyari kesempatan pasti?" Karin ikutan kesal karena tadi Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di gerbang kampus, dan memang salah Sakura yang lebih dari sejam di perpustakaan dan menyuruh Karin tetap menunggu.

"Hehe ... maaf, ya! Jangan mengada-ada, Karin. Aku kan harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat kedua orang temannya itu melototi dirinya, "baiklah, sebagai permohonan maaf, kalian kuteraktir deh!" ucapnya riang.

"Ah, tidak perlu!" serempak, kedua orang yang tadinya memelototi Sakura pun berucap.

Sakura menatap kekompakan temannya itu, kalau sudah begini, pasti ada hal yang mengerikan akan segera terjadi. Batinnya resah.

"Kau hanya kami maafkan kalau menceritakan apa yang kaulakukan di perpus dengan Sasuke-_kun_-ku! Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Mencurigakan!" Karin berucap sambil bersedekap dan matanya memicing curiga kepada Sakura.

"Apa! Sejak kapan Sasuke-_Kun_-ku itu menjadi milikmu? Enak saja." Ino pun malah menanggai sesuatu yang berbeda dari pertanyaan Karin.

Dan mulailah perebutan Sasuke oleh kedua gadis itu, sementara Sakura hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan hela napas bosan. _Mereka ini_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Sakura, aku akan mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya!" Ino berucap semangat dengan dibarengi anggukan mantap dari Karin.

"_Haahh ... mereka ini." _Kedua kalinya Sakura mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Oh ya, Sakura! Kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru di kam—"

"Ino, sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mendengar gosip aneh-aneh yang ada di kampus. Membosankan, Ino." Sakura berucap malas.

"Sakura, dengarkan saja dulu Ino, kuyakin kau juga belum tahu, kan?"

"Karin, sekarang kau sama bersemangatnya dengan Ino kalau sudah berbicara tentang gosip. Kalian ini!"

"Tapi, kau pasti akan tertarik kalau yang sedang digosipkan adalah tentang Sa—"

"Hentikan Ino, aku sudah bosan kalian terus menggosipkan Sasuke, jangan hanya mendengar kabar buruk tentangnya saj—" Sakura mendengus saat sekarang Karin malah membekap mulutnya dengan gemas.

Karin benar-benar ingin menjahit mulut sahabatnya itu karena tidak bisa diam dan hanya memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Dengarkan dulu, Jidat!"

Sakura menata kedua sahabatnya dengan malas.

"Dengar! Ini menyangkut kau, Jidat. Seluruh kampus tengah menggosipkan Sakura Haruno yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sang Iblis!" Ucap Ino sambil menggeram rendah, "apa kau tidak sadar, hah?"

"Cik, masa bodoh! Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan gosip-gosip itu." Sakura berucap dengan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sasuke dan Sakura mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama. Dan gosip-gosip itu semakin menggila saja di kampus mereka.

Sakura sangat risih mendengar gosip-gosip mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke, tapi ketika melihat ketidak pedulian _senpai-_nya, Sakura akhirnya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai contoh untuknya. Ia juga ikut-ikutan tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai gosip itu.

"_Sasuke saja, tidak memedulikannya. Seharusnya aku belajar pengendalian diri dari Sasuke-_senpai."

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah membaca serius buku-buku yang akan mereka jadikan sebagai penunjang dalam pengerjaan makalah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya langsung meremang saat suara dan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke yang duduk berdekatan dengannya karena saat ini mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas dan Sakura lah yang mengetik, sedangkan Sasuke yang membaca, maka jarak mereka yang cukup dekat ditambah wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar juga tajam, dan membuat Sakura sesak karena aura lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja seperti menjeratnya hingga membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

"Hn, Sakura?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran.

"Eh i-iya, _Senpai_?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat Sakura yang gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari kelasnya, Sakura terpaksa mengikuti kedua temannya yang menyeretnya ke tempat biasa mereka untuk mengobrol. Dengan wajah lelah, akhirnya Sakura menduduki kursi yang sudah tersedia dengan minuman dan camilan itu.

"Ino, kenapa kau memaksaku ke sini, aku sedang sangat lelah. Ada beberapa presentasi yang harus kusiapkan untuk besok dan besok lusa." Ucanya sambil memijati bahunya yang pegal.

"Aku mau memberikan kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Ucap Ino santai.

Sakura menatap Ino, dan kemudian menatap Karin yang kelihatan aneh.

"Aku ... aku juga mau menceritakan sesuatu." Karin berucap lesu.

Sakura dan Ino sekarang menatap Karin intens.

"Karin, ada apa?" Ino dan Sakura mulai khawatir, sedangkan Karin segera berbicara kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini ... ini tentang Sasuke." Ucap Karin memelankan suaranya.

"Hiksss ... aku sudah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi nyaliku langsung ciut saat berhadapan dengannya. Ino, Sakura ... ayo bantu aku!" Karin menatap kedua Sahabatnya dengan pandangan mata memelas bak anak kucing yang minta di beri susu induknya.

Ino menatap Karin perihatin dan langsung memeluk sahabat berambut merahnya itu. Membelai punggung Karin yang masih mengisak sedih karena cintanya tidak kesampaian kepada Sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Karin ... itu sebabnya aku menyerah menyukainya dan memulai berpacaran dengan Shikamaru ..."

"Apa? Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Shika?" Sekarang suara Sakura terdengar sangat terkejut.

Ino hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum bahagia sambil mengelus punggung Karin.

"Itu Kabar baiknya dan kabar buruknya aku tidak berani mendekati Sasuke sama seperti Karin. Entahlah, dia terlalu mengerikan." Ino berucap sambil memeluk Karin. Dan kembali mengucapkan _Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kita senasib, Karin._

Sakura menatap bingung kedua sahabatnya yang masih berpelukan erat. Kemudian ia menyuarakan pendapatnya kepada kedua orang berbeda rambut itu.

"Hey! Jangan terus-terusan menangisinya ... sudahlah!" ucapnya sambil memegang pundak karin.

"Dia itu benar-benar Iblis ... aku menyerah saja ... lebih baik menerima cintanya Sai, daripada mengharapkan lelaki Iblis seperti dia ... hikss ..."

"Karin, Sasuke itu bukan Iblis, jangan menyalahkan karena pribadinya yang tidak pintar bersosialisi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghidari kalian, dia hanya pendiam dan cuek, kalian sendiri yang takut kepadanya. Jujur saja, dulu aku juga merasa takut saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Tapi, nyatanya Sasuke itu orang yang baik." Sakura berucap sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya mengatai Sasuke dan dia pun menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya itu, kalau Sasuke tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

"Kau sepertinya sudah menjadi dekat dengannya, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa membuatnya tertakhlukkan." Ino berucap dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ino, kami hanya rekan satu kelompok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap saat Sakura menggerakkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat tinggalnya. Hela napas dikeluarkan dari rongga mulut dan hidungnya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Dan tangannya terasa pegal.

Jam dipergelangan tangannya menunjukka pukul delapan tepat. Angin entah mengapa menjadi dingin, padahal malam ini langit kelihatan cerah. Jalanan yang dilaluinya pun masih ramai. Kedai-kedai makanan banyak kehadiran pelanggan. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum kala melihat keluarga atau orang-orang yang makan dan saling bercengkerama di kedai-kedai makanan itu.

Sakura tidak memedulikan malam yang semakin larut, dirinya hanya berkeliling dan melihat-lihat di sebuah stan pasar malam yang ada di ujung jalan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tertarik untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Hingga ia baru tersadar kalau jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Ia terperangah dan kemudian menggerakkan kakinya untuk pulang. Untunglah, tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh dari sini.

Hanya langkah sepatunya yang terdengar oleh Sakura, membuatnya merasa was-was dan takut.

"KYAAAAAA ..." lengkingan suara gadis merah muda itu terdengar ketakutan.

"Sakura Haruno!" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian lelaki itu mendekatinya dalam sekejap dan menatap mata Sang gadis yang tadi meneriakinya.

_Singgg ..._

Pusing tiba-tiba melanda kepala Sakura.

"Ukh ..."

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno! Kau ... kenapa?"

"Eh?" _emerald_ yang ada di matanya seketika terbelalak saat ia merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya menyandar sepenuhnya ke dada lelaki itu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki itu tengah mendekap tubuhnya yang limbung.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dinginnya angin malam dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bersambung~~

* * *

A/N:

Aihhhh malam ini aku sepertinya semangat banget upload fic ... udah tiga fic yang diupload, nih ... :D

Ok, selamat membaca dan semoga suka. :)

Sekarang saatnya untuk balasan review, yang punya akun cek PM. :)

**sami haruchi 2:** Heheh ... iya mungkin karena bosen ma tugas. Udah lanjut nih ... kalau masalah interaksi masih belum ketara sih. Tapi chap depan lebih banyak pastinya. :) Thanks ya. :D

**Vestal sprite:** Makasih ya, udah suka. :) Iya, bakalan semangat kok ... oh, kamu dari Medan juga, nama FB kamu apa? biar aku add nanti, kalau FB-ku: Mayli Zha, nanti kamu PM aku aja di akun Fb biar aku add balik. Terus kita bisa Gath bareng nanti ... biar aku omongin sama S-Savers lainnya yang ada di Medan, kami udah dua kali loh Gath. :D Aku juga seneng bisa ketemu sama SSL lainnya. :D

**phanie-chan:** Salam kenal juga, heheh iya Sakura terpesona liat hal-hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. :D udah lanjut ya. :D

**sarah-chan:** Makasih, iya udah lanjut. Masalah Sasu suka duluan sama Sakura? itu masih rahasia negara. :D

**bluestar2604:** Etto ... itu sebenarnya bukan cowo aja yang gosipin loh, tapi ada juga yang cewe. :D Udah lanjut ya. :)

**Lynn:** Heheh ... kan gantian kak, juga tergantung mood. :) Udah lanjut ya. :DD

**mii-chanchan2 :** Makasih ya, udah semangatin. Dah lanjut loh. :D

**Arissa Ippitssusai 30:** Heheh ... untuk lebih jelas coba kamu baca lagi aja prolognya. Di situ ada cuplikan tentang Karin. :) Makasih udah semangatin, dan udah lanjut nih. :D

**haruchan:** Hehe iya, sasunya sok dingin tuh. :D Pengikat Hati akan update setelah fic2 lainnya. XDD

Kalau filsafat itu, sebenarnya pelajarannya memang agak beda sih, karena dia bisa jadi kaya sejarah, logika, bahasa indonesia, budaya, etika, Theologi dan banyak lagi. Tapi, intinya filsafat itu mempelajari sesuatu yang bergerak dari keragu-raguan.

Filsafat itu bukan kaya ilmu pasti, yang 1+1= 2, tapi filsafat itu lebih kepada kegiatan berfikir tentang segala sesuatu secara mendalam. (Kamu bisa baca mengenai ini di buku dengan judul pengantar filsafat umum, atau buku2 filsafat yang lainnya.) Untuk lebih jelasnya, aku sarani kamu membaca buku yang judulnya: **Filsafat Agama karangan Dedi Supriyadi dan Mustofa Hasan**. Walaupun buku itu lebih menjurus ke pandangan2 agama yang dikaji secara filosofis, tapi menurutku defenisi filsafat dibuku ini sangat menarik dan juga pas karena tidak terlalu dasar juga banyak istilah pengertian filsafat dari para tokoh2 filsafat itu sendiri. Yup, itu pembelajaran yang ada di jurusan Filsafat. Intinya sama aja karena setiap jurusan kuliah ada pelajaran pokok dan pelajaran biasa, tapi semakin tinggi semester kuliah, maka pelajarannya pun semakin ke arah jurusan Filsafat dan berkaitan tentang filsafat. :D Ok, itulah penjelasannya ... terlalu panjang ya. :D

**guest:** Iya, udah lanjut kok. Maksih ya. :)

**Asukasouryou:** Makasih ya. Iya, gak papa kok, yang pokok dulu mah dipentingi hehe. Masalah chap, ane masih belum tau tamatnya sampe chap berapa ... mungkin gak sampe 10 chap. hehe. Ok, makasih juga udah suka Haru no Sakura. :D Udah lanjut ya. :D

* * *

Ok, makasih untuk semuanya yang udah RnR, ya. :)

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 14 Januari 2015 (00.46 WIB)**


	5. Ajakan Kencan Sang Iblis?

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

_Genre: Mystery, Romance __and __Horror __(maybe__)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Selamat Membaca** :)

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

* * *

Sebelumnya di chap 3:

_"KYAAAAAA ..." lengkingan suara gadis merah muda itu terdengar ketakutan._

_"Sakura Haruno!" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian lelaki itu mendekatinya dalam sekejap dan menatap mata Sang gadis yang tadi meneriakinya._

_Singgg ..._

_Pusing tiba-tiba melanda kepala Sakura._

_"Ukh ..."_

_"Sakura, Sakura Haruno! Kau ... kenapa?"_

_"Eh?" _emerald_ yang ada di matanya seketika terbelalak saat ia merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya menyandar sepenuhnya ke dada lelaki itu._

_Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki itu tengah mendekap tubuhnya yang limbung._

_Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan dinginnya angin malam dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding luar biasa._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter **_**4**

**Ajakan Kencan Sang Iblis?**

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pusing itu masih hinggap di kepala yang bermahkotakan merah jambu pucat itu. Tangannya yang kurus mencoba menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun untuk beberapa saat karena rasa sakit itu.

Lelaki yang menjadi sandaran untuk tubuh lemah itu hanya memandang datar sang gadis yang kelihatan tak berdaya. Sasuke kemudian membuka bibirnya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu senyum itu tersemat setipis kertas.

"Kau tak apa?" Suara yang berat dan datar khas seorang pria itu menyadarkan Sakura dengan sakit kepalanya, gadis itu kemudian memandang lelaki yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

_Emerald_ sang gadis terbelalak ketika ia menyadari dan kembali mengingat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat ia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mencoba berdiri dan menjauh dari dekapan lelaki yang dijuluki Sang Iblis.

Sakura terengah dan mendorong dada Sasuke, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sarat akan ketakutan dan keterkejutan.

"Aku melihatnya!" Sakura berkata sambil memeluk dirinya, ia mencoba menahan ketakutan dan air mata yang siap tumpah, " Ia mengerikan ... dan tidak menapak." Sambungnya lagi sambil kembali terengah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya memandangi gadis dengan mata kehijauan itu.

Hela napas pun terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Kaugemetaran. Sebaiknya kuantar pulang!" Sasuke mencoba membantu Sakura yang sekarang sudah berjongkok karena tubuhnya yang lemas.

Lengannya membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri, walaupun Sakura mencoba menepis tangannya. Sakura tidak bisa menolak bantuan Sasuke karena tenaganya sudah habis.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya, Sasuke!" Sakura masih menatap wajah dingin itu, tapi lelaki itu kembali mendengus.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat!"

Sakura menatapnya nyalang karena merasa dibodohi.

"Aku sadar betul melihatnya!" suara gadis itu cukup tinggi, " Kau berdiri di tengah jalan sepi ini. Kau ... apa yang se-sebenarnya ... yang kaulakukan ... makhluk itu." Sakura kembali bergetar dan terus merinding, ia merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu yang aneh telah dilakukan oleh lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Aku hanya berdiri di jalan ini karena habis melihat bulan. Aku hanya sedang ... merindukan kakaku." Tatapan mata dingin itu berubah sendu. Sasuke masih memegangi tubuh Sakura yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura merasakan perasaan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat di perpustakaan bersama Sasuke. Ia menyadari tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata yang sebelumnya pernah dilihatnya sekali saat mereka mencari referensi tugas. Tatapan sendu di bawah cahaya jingga mentari sore. Wajah sendu Sang Iblis.

Sakura melihat tatapan mata kesepian dari oniks Sasuke dan ia merasa kasihan terhadap lelaki itu.

"Ta-tapi, tadi ..."

"Sudahlah! Kau mungkin salah lihat karena merasa takut saat ingin lewat di jalan sepi ini," lelaki itu terlihat meyakinkan Sakura, " dan terkejut setelahnya saat menemukanku terdiam di tengah jalan."

Sakura masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia kembali mengingat, kalau tadi ia memang sempat merasa takut, sebab jalan ini sangat sepi. Ia merasa paranoid karena pulang lewat dari pukul sepuluh malam sendirian, ditambah dirinya adalah seorang gadis.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia cukup malu dengan dirinya yang terlewat penakut.

"Tapi, tadi itu terlalu jelas. Aku ... aku bahkan seperti melihat kau b-berbicara dengan makhluk menyeramkan itu."

"Kau bahkan tidak yakin, apakah melihatku berbicara dengan makhluk itu atau tidak! itu hanya rasa ketakutan yang berlebih, Sakura." Sasuke memulai permainan menganalisis kata.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatap dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lalu, tersenyum tipis untuknya.

Sasuke membelai pucuk kepala Sakura pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengantar sang gadis pulang. Ia mengalah.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke sambil menggenggam kuat baju lelaki tinggi di sampingnya, terlalu ketara sekali terlihat ketakutan dalam permata hijaunya.

"Sakura!"

"Hmm."

Pandangan mata Sasuke lurus ke depan, sedangkan Sakura mencoba fokus menatap bawah karena gadis itu tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan lagi.

"Apa yang kaulihat? Seperti apa wujudnya?" suara Sasuke terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"I-itu ... seperti manusia. Tidak, awalnya aku melihat tengkorak dengan pakaian compang camping, lalu sosok itu berubah lagi dan memiliki mata merah juga ia tidak m-memijak tanah. Lalu, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan retakan dan rambutnya panjang. Tubuhnya tadi terbelah dua dan k-kemudian menyatu kembali." Sakura terdiam dan memicingkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengeratkan remasan tangannya di baju Sasuke.

"Hn, jangan diingat lagi, kau bisa ketakutan." Sasuke berbicara dengan suara sangat datar, lelaki itu mengeraskan rahangnya.

"I-iya. _Etto_ ... Sasuke, kau ... kau bukan orang yang bisa b-berkomunikasi dengan hantu, kan?"

Sakura menanyakan takut-takut, ya takut lelaki di sampingnya ini tersinggung.

"Hn, dasar aneh." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura, "Dan jangan menarik pakaianku terlalu kuat, kau membuatku tercekik!" ucapnya masih tetap menatap lurus.

Sakura mencoba mengendurkan remasan tangannya di baju lelaki itu, tapi dia ragu. Gadis itu masih merasa takut. Matanya langsung mengarah ke Sasuke ketika tangan lelaki itu memindahkan tangan Sakura ke lengannya. Tatapan mata Sasuke masih juga mengarah ke jalanan depan.

"Setidaknya jika di sana tidak membuatku tercekik." Ucapnya dengan wajah menatap Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela napas lega saat presentasinya di kelas sudah selesai dengan baik dan semua pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan sekelasnya bisa dijawabnya dengan lumayan memuaskan, begitulah yang dikatakan dosennya. Mata kuliah saat ini terbilang sulit, yaitu Filsafat Ilmu. Demi apapun, ini mata kuliah yang benar-benar menguras otak. Mungkin Sakura nanti harus membeli beberapa vitamin rambut karena ia merasa rambutnya mendadak rontok karena semalaman dijambaki olehnya.

Filsafa Ilmu adalah mata kuliah yang mengkaji tentang dasar-dasar pengetahuan, logika, ontologi, epistimologi, aksiologi, metafisika, penalaran, asumsi, akal dan tingkatan akal dan banyak lagi. Dan sialnya, Filsafat Ilmu ini adalah mata kuliah wajib yang terbilang susah dipahami.

Sakura dapat mendesah lega karena hanya tinggal merefisi makalahnya saja. Dan ia merasa bebannya sedikit menurun karena satu mata kuliah sudah selesai dipresentasikan.

Seperti biasa, setelah ini adalah jam kosong karena dosen mata kuliah selanjutnya merubah jadwal pertemuan. Sebenarnya, ia sangat malas dengan jadwal yang sesuka hati para dosen dirubah-rubah dan diganti hari, tapi apa mau dikata, daripada si dosen itu tidak masuk kelasnya karena waktu jam kuliahnya yang berbenturan dengan jadwal pak dosen. Gadis gulali itu pun memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura yang mau duduk di bawah pohon kegemarannya, terdiam karena melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah menguasai tahtanya itu. Sasuke, lelaki itu masih memejamkan mata dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan kehadiran Sakura yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya ragu, "Apa tidur, ya?" Sakura menggaruk pipinya.

"Hn!" masih dengan mata yang dipejamkan.

Lelaki itu baru menampakkan oniksnya ketika merasakan Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku merebut singgah sanamu, eh?" tanya lelaki itu dengan wajah menatap Sakura. Bibir tipisnya menyerigai menggoda.

"Eh, kenapa berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke?" Sakura kikuk karena lelaki itu berhasil menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hanya menebak." Suara itu terlihat geli karena menangkap sikap Sakura yang terlihat kikuk kepadanya.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang bersandar di pohon kegemarannya ini, Sakura pun menyematkan senyum sumringah ke arah mereka, ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ini!" Sasuke memberikan buku tulis kepada gadis musim semi itu, "Untuk tambahan referensi tugas, sudah kuringkas. Minggu depan kita sudah presentasi." Sasuke terlihat ingin beranjak pergi dan ia pun berdiri dari rerumputan itu.

"Iya! Sasuke ... apa tidak mau makan siang bersama kami?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aku ada kelas pengambilan, _Jaa_." Ucapnya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Jaa ne_!"

Dan setelah Sasuke menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya, Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya yang masih beberapa meter lagi dari dirinya.

"Hei, Jidat! Pertama; ok, jangan salahkan aku. Kau boleh menjambak rambut nenek sihir ini karena dia terlalu lama membeli makanan di kantin." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Karin yang sedang melotot ke arah gadis _barbie_ itu.

"Enak saja!"

"Sudahlah, hei kalian!" Sakura hanya menyantap camilan yang diberikan Karin kepadanya dan membiarkan kedua temannya kembali adu mulut.

"Kedua; sejak kapan kaukencan dengan Sang Iblis?" ucap Ino mengerikan.

"Iya. Sakura, kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sang Iblis, ya? Apa kau berniat menakhlukkannya?" Karin berbicara semangat sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tersedak.

"Sakura, kau harus terus mendekatinya dan ketika ia sudah takluk kepada dirimu ... maka, beri dia pelajaran karena sudah melukai hati para gadis se-Konoha University ini. Sebagai seorang gadis, kau pasti paham kan keinginan kami semua terhadap Iblis itu?"

"Ta-tapi ... kenapa begitu? Itukan jahat sekali, lagipula gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya atau menyatakan cinta kepadanya langsung kabur ketika berhadapan dengannya ... karena kalian bilang dia memiliki aura yang sangat menusuk," Sakura merasa salah jika harus mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya itu, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menghukum seseorang atau mengadilinya, apalagi itu bukan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, bahkan julukan Iblis itu diberikan hanya karena mereka kecewa dengan sifat es pemuda itu. bukan salahnya juga memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan suram seperti itu, "jadi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, Ino."

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kita membicarakan Iblis itu? kita kan mau makan. Ayo makan!" Karin berbicara sambil membuka beberapa kotak yang isinya adalah kue donat kesukaannya.

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu dong, kan dia punya nama!" Sakura menjitak kepala Karin dan Ino.

"Hei!" Pekik kedua orang itu tidak terima.

"Ya, namanya juga pacarnya, pasti , Karin!" Ino berbicara Sambil mengikik dan menggoda Sakura.

"Iya, akhirnya Saki kita ini berpacaran, walau dengan Sang Iblis. Tapi, dia tetap target incaran banyak mahasisw—" Karin yang sedang asik berkomentar pun mulutnya disumpal kue donat oleh Sakura.

"Apaan sih, kalian! Jangan menyebar gosip baru deh." Ucapnya kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari ajakan Ino dan Karin untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam presentasi tadi di sebuah salon kecantikan milik keluarga Ino.

"Dasar Ino dan Karin, presentasi saja pakai dijadikan perayaan." Sakura masih berjalan di area khusus pejalan kaki. Walau sudah malam, jalanan masih ramai karena ini masih pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Sakura mendesah lega karena ia tidak kemalaman untuk pulang.

Bahkan, jalanan yang melewati pemakaman pun masih terlihat ramai karena ini adalah jalan yang sering digunakan untuk para pejalan kaki agar bisa lebih cepat sampai di rumah yang ada di perkomplekkan seberang jalan.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing sedang keluar dari pagar pemakaman itu.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam di err ... bukannya itu pe-pemakaman? Kau baru keluar dari area pemakaman?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ganjil.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Sang gadis, "karena kita sudah bertemu secara tidak sengaja, bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama? Ini masih pukul delapan malam!" Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke arah sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah tanpa persetujuan dari Sang gadis.

"Eh, Sa-sasuke, tunggu!" Bantahnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku teraktir." Sasuke kembali menyeringai kepada Sakura.

"Hei, tunggu! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau ini kelihatan misterius sekali? Lalu, apakah ini semacam ajakan kencan, eh?" Sakura bersungut-sungut karena Sasuke tetap menariknya.

"Kalau itu keinginanmu," Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura, "tidak masalah." Ucapnya dan kemudian kembali berjalan.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran mewah yang ada di pinggir jalan dekat sini. Sakura hanya terbelalak.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang bercanda? Restoran ini terlalu mah—"

"Tidak, aku serius, Sakura." Mereka bahkan sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Apa, jadi ini kencan?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, tapi suaranya masih bisa ia jaga.

"Hn, menurutmu?"

Lelaki itu kembali menatap datar Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan aura Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Ia merinding. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi pelayan laki-laki yang berniat mencatat pesanan mereka.

Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

"Aku serius dengan semuanya, dan pesanlah yang kausuka!" Hanya pernyataan Sasuke yang dirensponnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi seruan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bersambung~_

* * *

A/N:

Hai hai ... selamat menikmati ya, udah panjang kan ya. Hehehe ...

Balasan untuk yang anon, yang punya akun cek PM, ya. :D

**sami haruchi 2:** Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chap ini ya. :D aku suka senyum Itachikoi. Hohoho.

**Henilusiana39:** Kan temanya memang mistery. Hehe ... iya, lagi suka SaiKarin ahahah. :D

**may sq:** Thanks ya, udah mau baca ... dan makasih juga untuk semangatnya. :D

**Lynn:** Ahahha iya, dan hanya nona Saku yang bisa. :D

.

.

.

Ok, makasih untuk semuanya yang usah RnR, ya. :D

Salam sayang dari Istrinya Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


	6. Uchiha, Sang Iblis?

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**DLDR**

* * *

**_Chapter_ 5**

**Uchiha, Sang Iblis?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy_!

* * *

Catatan:

Kalimat yang di-_Italic_ (miring) adalah ungkapan dalam hati.

Kalimat yang di-**Bold **(Tebal) adalah ucapan Itachi (jiwa).

Makan malam mendadak yang ditawarkan sebagai ajakan kencan oleh Sasuke berjalan tidak terlalu lancar, hal itu terjadi karena rasa penasaran Sakura terhadap Sasuke yang terlalu besar. Setelah selesai dengan hidangan makan malam, Sakura kembali meneror lelaki misterius itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan yang membuat gadis itu semakin kesal karena Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab berbagai pertanyaannya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, semuanya selalu dijawab dengan datar dan tak acuh.

"Itu tidak penting, Sakura." Suara datar itu terdengar lagi ketika gadis di hadapannya ini masih saja menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Apa salahnya sih dijawab? Lagipula, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menjawab pertanyaanku itu, Sasuke!" Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena cukup sebal dengan lelaki misterius di depannya.

"Hn, tentu saja berziarah jika pergi ke makam, Sakura. Kaukira aku mengamalkan ilmu hitam, huh?" ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan seram. Membuat Sakura malah lebih percaya kalau Sasuke melakukan praktik ilmu hitam di kuburan itu, apalagi ini malam hari.

Mengetahui apa yang ada di pemikiran gadis itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus saja.

"Kau mencurigakan, Sasuke!" seru sang gadis dengan mata memicing curiga menatap Sang Iblis.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawil hidung mungil Sakura dan itu membuat si musim semi mengaduh pelan dan kembali menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Kalau itu persepsimu, aku bisa apa?" seringai itu mulai tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

Setelah pembicaraan aneh kedua orang yang sepakat menjadikan makan malam mereka sebagai kencan? Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari restoran dan bergerak pulang.

Sasuke berjalan santai bersama Sakura dan lelaki itu berniat mengantarkan gadis musim semi pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kelihatannya lelaki kaya? Itu tadi sangat mahal hanya untuk dua buah porsi makan malam, Sasuke!" Sakura masih tidak terima dengan harga makanan yang ada di restoran itu, untung saja makanannya sangat enak.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar tidak punya kemampuan _supernatural_ yang mengerikan, bukan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum bengkok menatap Sakura, sepertinya ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kautahu?" Sakura mulai berbicara lagi, "Mungkin, aku akan berpikir kalau kau adalah _vampire_ atau penyihir? Dan tidak salah orang-orang di kampus memberimu julukan seperti itu." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata jahilnya.

"Aku lebih tampan dari si _vampire_ itu. Siapa namanya? Everd? Erick? Ederd?"

"Edward, Sasuke! Edward!" Sakura memutar matanya. _Lelaki ini._

Sasuke hanya mendengus karena Sakura berbicara dengan penekanan kepadanya.

"Jangan kebanyakan berkhayal, Sakura." Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan mata mengejek, "Dan, terserah mereka menjulukiku apa."

Sakura kembali merasakan aura mengerikan dari Sasuke. Ia merinding bukan main, sementara Sasuke sendiri sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diketahui apa maksudnya. _Lelaki ini terlalu misterius._

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Mungkin, jika kau sedikit saja ramah dan tidak beraura menyeramkan seperti ini, pasti kau akan banyak teman." Sakura menyuarakan apa yang sudah lama ingin ia sampaikan dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, dulu ia masih takut walau sudah saling kenal, tetapi tetap saja tidak sedekat sekarang.

Sakura sering merasa Sasuke terlihat di tempat yang sama saat ia ingin mengunjungi atau sedang berada di tempat itu. Dan mereka menjadi akrab seperti sekarang ini, walau Sakura agak takut juga jika lelaki itu menatapnya tajam atau mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Apa kau tidak cemburu, jika banyak gadis yang akan mengajakku untuk berkencan?" Sasuke menggerling Sakura, "Kau sudah tau rumornya, bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura memerah.

Saat sampai di rumah Sakura, sebelum membiarkan gadis itu masuk, Sasuke berbicara sebentar kepadanya.

"Sakura, aku harap kau memikirkannya dulu. Aku tidak memaksa, tapi aku serius dengan semua ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah seriusnya.

Gadis berambut gulali itu masih terdiam, jika ia menerima Sasuke, maka teman-temannya pasti akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mengingat, saat Karin dan Ino ingin melakukan misi _'menaklukkan Sang Iblis'. _Saat itu ada dirinya di sana dan mereka pasti menganggap Sakura juga ikutan di dalamnya. Dan keinginan Sasuke ini juga sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau lelaki itu akan memiliki perasaan khusus dengannya.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia juga tidak pernah memandang Sasuke sebelah mata atau membenci lelaki itu seperti Karin dan Ino karena mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga tidak pernah bilang kalau kenyamanannya saat berada di dekat lelaki itu, perasaan puas saat melihat senyum tulusnya dan perasaan sedih saat melihat tatapan sendunya ini adalah rasa cinta. Mungkin, ini hanyalah sebatas kekagumannya saja kepada seniornya yang luar biasa itu ketika ia sudah mengetahui sedikit tingkah laku dan sifat lelaki itu.

Sakura masih terdiam karena bingung.

_Sasuke itu tampan, pintar, baik, kaya, dan tubuhnya juga bagus. Hanya saja, lelaki itu sulit bergaul dan susah memasang wajah ramah saat di depan orang-orang. Hanya itu kekurangannya. Dan kelihatannya juga, Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang setia._

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan _emerald-_nya ketika selesai melakukan pemikiran panjangnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Kautahu? Aku mengenalmu itu sudah sejak saat di semester satu. Awalnya memang aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan sosok yang dijuluki Sang Iblis. Tapi, karena teman-temanku, aku jadi tahu kalau orang itu adalah, Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku juga belum banyak tahu tentangmu, Sasuke. Begitu juga denganmu, kan! Jadi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kita menjadi dekat hanya dalam kurun waktu sekitar tiga mingguan dan itu pun karena tugas. Apa kau tidak ragu dengan hatimu dan yang kaurasakan?" Sakura mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam kepala merah jambunya, ia ingin tahu apakah benar lelaki ini tulus ingin menjadikannya kekasih.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka mengulang kosa kata yang sama, Sakura," lelaki yang berdiri di depan Sakura itu sekarang menatapnya dengan ... entahlah? Dingin, datar, dalam? Tatapan itu menyimpan banyak emosi. Lalu, tiba-tiba tatapan itu berubah menjadi lembut, "tapi, aku serius, Sakura."

"B-bebegitu, ya?" Sakura menjadi malu karena tatapan lembut yang dalam dan itu benar-benar terpancar di mata Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku tidak memaksamu. Mengenai rumor, itu memang benar adanya. Gadis-gadis itu memang selalu menangis sebelum sampai di depanku dan memberikan surat cinta." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tangannya yang ada di saku bertengger santai.

"Mungkin, k-kita ... bisa mencoba dan menjalaninya, S-sasuke." Sakura menjerit dalam hati karena ucapannya yang mendadak gagap. _Sialll!_

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum di depan wajah Sakura, walau senyuman itu tipis, tapi ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi, kita sepasang kekasih?" Sakura meremas tangannya.

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke cukup terkejut karena Sakura memeluknya dengan sekali lompatan, kemudian ia hanya terkekeh kecil dan membelai kepala merah muda itu.

"Sasuke, mungkin perasaanku ini belum menjadi cinta. Tapi, aku akan sesegera mungkin mencintaimu sepertinya!" Sakura tersenyum cerah menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Sakura, ada sesuatu di rambut dekat dahimu." Sakura dan Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan Sakura menyentuhkan jarinya ke arah rambut yang ada di dekat dahinya, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Di sebelah mana, Sasuke ... _kun_?" Sakura berucap dengan malu-malu.

"Biar aku saja!" lelaki itu mengeluarkan tangannya yang satunya yang semenjak tadi ada di sakunya. Tangannya itu bergerak ke arah kepala Sakura dan kemudian genggaman tangan itu terbuka.

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang ada di atas kepalanya dengan kalung berliontinkan bunga Sakura yang tengah digenggam jemari besar itu.

"Ini?"

"Hn, biar kupakaikan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menatap sebuah kalung yang sekarang melingkar di lehernya. Ia sangat menyukai permata cantik yang menjadi penghias liontin itu.

"_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-_kun_. Ini terlalu indah dan cepat untuk memberiku hadiah." Sakura masih menyentuhkan jarinya ke arah kalung pemberian Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, kalau kausuka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raut bahagia Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin saat ia membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan kaki menuju kediamannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membuka pagar yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat dan kelihatan tidak terawat. Rerumputan di pekarangan rumahnya juga semakin meninggi, belum lagi dedaunan yang berserakan di hamparan halaman rumah Sasuke yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk karena tidak dibersihkan.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai memasuki pekarangan dan membuka pintu setelah memasukkan kuncinya. Suara pintu yang berderit sangat keras menandakan kalau pintu itu mulai rusak, belum lagi semuanya semakin diperparah dengan keadaan rumah yang kelihatan tidak terawat dan dipenuhi debu, jaring laba-laba, bahkan beberapa sangkar burung di asbes-asbes yang sudah berlubang dan bocor. Rumah yang sangat mewah itu kelihatan angker dan rusak sana sini.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai dua. Menuju ke kamarnya. Kamar lelaki itu cukup rapi dan berbanding terbalik dengan luar kamarnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lelaki berwajah rupawan itu menghela napasnya dengan gusar.

"**Sasuke!"**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap sosok yang melayang di depannya. Sosok itu persis seperti yang di ceritakan Sakura kemarin malam. Sosok yang awalnya berupa tengkorak dan secara perlahan ada serpihan dan sobekan-sobekan yang kembali menyatu ke dalam tengkorak itu dan membuatnya menjadi seperti manusia normal, tapi sekujur tubuhnya dihiasi oleh retakan. Belum lagi bola mata merah yang aneh.

"Hn?"

"**Kau harus cepat bertindak. Beberapa minggu lagi adalah hari ke seribu kematianku. Jika kau tidak mempersembahkan tiga nyawa untuk membawaku ikut bersama mereka ke alam kematian, maka aku akan menjadi iblis seutuhnya."** Sosok mengerikan yang berwujud seorang lelaki berambut panjang itu pun menatap Sasuke dengan mata merahnya. Mata sosok itu sudah berpupil merah seperti iblis.

Sasuke menatap sosok yang merupakan jiwa arwah kakaknya. Ia miris melihat kakaknya yang seperti tersiksa.

Klan Uchiha ribuan tahun lalu adalah klan kuat yang merupakan jelmaan iblis.

Iblis-iblis yang awalnya tinggal di surga, lalu diusir dari sana karena keegoisannya. Mereka yang membangkang kelak akan di hukum yang Maha Kuasa di neraka, tetapi yang bertobat kemudian membawa diri mereka ke dunia.

Salah satu dari iblis yang bertobat itu kemudian menjelmakan diri menjadi manusia. Iblis dilahirkan dari api dan mereka memiliki sifat seperti manusia, memiliki akal dan nafsu. Tidak seperti malaikat yang selalu stabil dan tidak akan pernah membangkang karena diciptakan dari cahaya.

Iblis yang bernama Indera itu kemudian berkelana di dunia. Ia berkelana dengan wujud manusianya dan hidup bagaikan manusia, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia dan menikahi orang itu. Darah iblisnya bercampur dengan manusia, sehingga ketika istri Indera melahirkan, anak yang dilahirkannya memiliki darah iblis dan manusia. Itulah yang disebut Uchiha oleh Indera. Dan Indera menamai keturunannya dengan marga Uchiha sebagai perpaduan antara Iblis dan manusia yang ada dalam tubuh anak-anaknya.

Keturunan itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Dan keturunan yang memiliki darah murni setengah iblis yang tersisa hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua keluargannya banyak yang tidak mau meneruskan keturunan setengah iblis itu, caranya dengan menikahi seseorang yang tidak ada kaitan darah dengan Uchiha. Maka, keturunan mereka hanya beberapa persen saja yang akan teraliri darah iblis.

Yang membuat kebanyakan Uchiha tidak mau meneruskan keturunan darah setengah iblis adalah karena ketika Sang Uchiha mati, maka hanya tubuh mereka yang mati tapi jiwa mereka hidup di dunia dan tidak bisa menuju alam kematian. Jiwa mereka akan hidup dan dalam kurun waktu seribu hari, mereka akan menjelma menjadi iblis. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau mengalami nasib seperti itu. Menjadi iblis itu tetap saja adalah hal yang mengerikan.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke dan keluarganya yang merupakan keturunan darah murni setengah iblis. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah Uchiha yang memiliki darah setengah iblis. Padahal menurut cerita dari para pelayannya dulu, ayah dan ibunya tidak direstui untuk menikah karena mereka saling berkaitan dengan Uchiha. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya menentang dan memilih kabur dari rumah. Mereka menikah dan melahirkan Itachi dan Sasuke. Anak-anak Uchiha yang menjadi satu-satunya darah murni.

Ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, maka Itachi dan Sasuke selalu ditemani oleh jiwa ayah dan ibunya itu, yang bentuknya benar-benar mengerikan, waktu itu Sasuke masih kecil dan dia pingsan saat ayah dan ibunya menampakkan wujud mereka di depannya.

Itachi; kakak Sasuke yang usianya lebih dewasa darinya, kemudian mencari cara agar membuat jiwa ayah dan ibunya bisa menuju ke alam kematian seperti layaknya manusia normal yang telah mati. Lalu, Itachi menyusuri setiap buku-buku dan para Uchiha murni yang tersisa, menanyai mereka mengenai hal yang terjadi setelah kematian. Dan pada akhirnya ia dipertemukan oleh kakek buyutnya yang tinggal di sebuah gunung dan di sana terdapat sebuah bekas istana kuno yang usang. Itachi dapat melihat lambang Uchiha di depan pintu masuk istana itu. Ia memasuki istana dan menyalakan mata iblisnya dan mendapati seseorang yang rupanya hampir sama dengannya juga mata merah yang sama, hanya saja wujudnya transparan.

Sosok yang ditemui Itachi itu mengaku bernama Madara, dan ia menebak kalau Itachi itu adalah Uchiha karena melihat mata merah lelaki itu. Itachi pun tersenyum dan mulai berbincang dengan Iblis Madara. IMadara menjelaskan banyak hal kepada Itachi dan kemudian Madara memberikan cara untuk membawa jiwa kedua orang tuanya agar menuju ke alam kematian. Yaitu dengan cara melakukan ritual penyerahan tiga jiwa untuk ibu dan ayahnya. Maka, jiwa-jiwa orang mati itu akan membawa mereka ke alam kematian dan membuat mereka tidak berubah menjadi iblis. Dan, jangka waktu sebelum perubahan ke wujud iblis itu terjadi adalah seribu hari sejak kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi karena mendengarkan keinginan kakaknya agar tidak menjadi iblis.

Selama hampir sembilan ratus enam puluh tiga hari ini, ia masih mendapatkan satu jiwa saja. Yaitu si pembunuh Kakaknya. Seperti Ayah dan Ibunya, Itachi juga meninggal karena kecelakaan. Bedanya, jika kedua orang tuannya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, maka Itachi adalah korban tabrak lari. Itachi di tabrak dengan sebuah mobil dan mobil itu adalah milik Houzuki Suigetsu.

Syarat untuk melakukan ritual itu adalah dengan mencampurkan tanah kuburan dari tiga orang yang dikubur dan akan dijadikan sebagai persembahan untuk membawa jiwa Itachi. Selain itu, yang lebih penting adalah tanggal lahir mereka dan golongan darah mereka harus sama. Sasuke bersyukur karena Houzuki itu memiliki kesamaan keduanya dengan kakaknya. Lelaki itu mati dengan cara membunuh dirinya diakibatkan stres karena merasa bersalah.

Sasuke sekarang bertugas untuk mencari kedua orang lagi dan karena itu ia selalu mendatangi banyak pemakaman dan ketika menemukan tanggal yang cocok, maka ia akan mencari tahu tentang orang itu. Tapi, kebanyakan tidak memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Tadi, dia menemukan tanggal yang cocok dan akan segera mencari tahu golongan darah orang itu tentunya dengan bantuan Itachi juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gosip menyebar dengan cepatnya ke seluruh penjuru kampus.

_**Sakura berpacaran dengan Sang Iblis.**_

Ino dan Karin bersorak gembira karena akhirnya Sakura dapat _**menaklukkan Sang Iblis.**_

Dan Sakura sebal dengan mereka karena menganggap Sasuke dan dirinya bercanda dalam membina hubungan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bersambung~

* * *

A/N:

Hai haiii ... gimana ... jati diri Sasu udah terungkap ya ... hehe.

Karena banyak yang penasaran jadi aku ungkapin aja deh ...

Ok, chap depan masuk konflik hubungan SS ya. :)

Balasan untuk yang anon, yang punya akun silahkan cek PM:

sami haruchi 2: Ahahha misteri Sasuke udah keungkap ya. Hubungan mereka memang udah berkembang. :D

Henilusiana39: Sosok itu juga udah ketahuan siapa ya. :D

pandora: Rhosella udah lanjut loh chap 6. :D Thanks.

dewaz: Iya, beneran kok Sakura liat sosok hantu itu. :v

Lynn: Bukan indra ke 6 sih ... cuma turunan Iblis. hehe. :D

* * *

Ok, makasih untuk semuanya yang udah RnR, fave dan foll. Selamat membaca.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


	7. Hati Sang Iblis

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ?**

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

_Genre: Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, Horror (maybe)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**DLDR**

* * *

_**Chapter **_**6**

**Hati ****Sang Iblis**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Kalimat yang di-_italic _(miring) adalah ungkapan di dalam hati.

Kalimat yang di-**bold **(tebal) adalah ucapan jiwa Itachi.

* * *

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menjemputnya seperti sekarang. Pagi-pagi lelaki itu datang ke rumahnya dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke sebenarnya lebih suka berjalan kaki dan menaiki bus, tapi kali ini ia ingin berduaan dan berangkat bersama dengan gadisnya.

"Hey!" Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah bengong Sakura. Pasti gadis itu kaget karena kedatangannya ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang ingin menjemput, Sasuke-_kun?_ Pantas saja semalam kau menanyai jadwal kuliahku." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke segera mengangkat bahu tidak acuh dan hal itu membuat sang gadis mencubit lengannya.

"Bukankah biasanya tidak pernah naik mobil? Kenapa sekarang pakai mobil?"

"Sudahlah, masuk saja."

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura dan setelah berada di dalam mobil, ia kembali membantu Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman untuk gadis itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa menyetir?" Sakura menatap mata sehitam arang itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan kemudian berbicara.

"Berdoalah, agar kita selamat sampai di tujuan." Suara rendah Sasuke membuat manik _emerald_ itu terbelalak.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan bercanda ya!" Sakura mulai kesal dan takut, dia bahkan belum menikah, ya Tuhan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu lagi dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan baik dan benar. Catat itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" kembali Sakura mencibir Sasuke yang kelihatan lihai dalam berkemudi. Ia cukup terkejut.

Sasuke yang berkonsentrasi menatap jalanan itu pun masih bisa terkekeh pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Kaukira aku serius, eh? Aku bahkan sewaktu remaja sering melakukan balap liar."

"Kaupamer atau apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Dan jangan diulangi lagi! Balap liar, cih. Itu berbahaya." Sakura masih berbicara dengan nada sebal.

"Tidak, jika orang itu ahli seperti aku." Suara santai itu membuat Sakura semakin geram.

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan menatap jalanan yang ada di samping wajahnya.

Mereka sampai di kampus dan kemudian berjalan bersama sambil sesekali bergurau. Tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka iri dan benci. Khususnya untuk para gadis yang menatap sedemikian kepada Sakura. Tapi, Sakura selalu belajar untuk tidak terlalu peduli kata-kata orang, seperti kekasihnya ini. Dan ia kembali tersenyum saat menatap kekasihnya yang sudah kebal sekali dengan sindiran orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum sambil menatapku? Kau terpesona, ya?" Sakura benci kalau Sasuke sudah menggoda dirinya.

Mereka baru sekitar satu minggu lebih berpacaran dan lelaki ini selalu berhasil menggodanya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang biasa ia tempati itu, di sini sangat nyaman dan tenang. Dan semenjak Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya, maka mereka selalu duduk di sini berduaan jika mereka sedang bersama di wilayah kampus ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih." Sakura berucap tulus. Matanya berbinar cerah saat menatap lelaki itu.

"Seharusnya aku," walau perkataan Sasuke selalu terkesan ambigu, tapi entah mengapa Sakura selalu mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena kau jadi terseret-seret di dalam rumor-rumor murahan itu." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata yang menggambarkan penyesalan.

Gadis musim semi itu tahu benar rumor dan gosip yang selalu saja mengelilingi Sasuke dan sekarang ia menjadi risih dengan tatapan-tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang selalu mewarnai harinya di kampus. Menjadi kekasih Sang Iblis tidak semudah yang ia kira, selain karena banyak yang menyukai Sasuke karena ketampanannya dan merasa iri kepada Sakura, dan karena hal itulah Sakura menjadi terkena imbasnya juga. Contohnya dikerjai. Seperti sengaja dikunci di kamar mandi atau disiram jus saat membeli makanan di kantin.

Sakura juga tidak mengetahui dari mana mereka tahu kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dan lagi, kenapa gosip itu menyebar dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ia menjadi sangat terkenal di penjuru kampus. Yang lebih parahnya, kedua sahabatnya itu selalu menyuruh Sakura untuk membalaskan dendam mereka kepada Sasuke.

Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, ia tidak akan menghianati Sasuke karena entah sejak kapan ia sudah jatuh hati kepada lelaki dingin itu. Mungkin, semenjak mengetahui kalau lelaki itu sebenarnya baik. Bahkan, Sasuke memindahkan bunga yang tumbuh jauh dari jenisnya itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya tumbuh.

"Hey!"

"Aduh!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang menggigit hidungnya pelan, tapi tetap saja sakit dan Sakura terbelalak setelah menyadarinya.

_Sasuke menggigit hidungku? Dasar, Ayam mesum pencari kesempatan!_

"Hn, apa yang kaulamunkan?" Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat pelototan _emerald _sang gadis, ia bersumpah bola mata hijau itu hampir melompat dari rongganya.

"Ini tidak lucu, Ayam. Kau menggigit hidungku!" Sakura yang kesal mencubiti lengan Sasuke.

"Au ... untung saja aku tidak menggigit bibirmu." Ucapnya tanpa beban.

"Apa? Kau berpikir sampai ke sana, dasar mesum."

"Kau menggemaskan, kautahu?" Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, dan kemudian ia merasakan kelembutan bibir Sasuke yang menciumnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan di lorong kampusnya dengan wajah masam. Telinganya serasa panas karena sedari tadi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berpapasan dengannya selalu menatapnya dan kemudian berbisik-bisik. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi para gadis-gadis yang memandang sinis dengan cibiran pedas kepadanya, membuat ia semakin merasa ingin menendang gadis-gadis penggosip itu.

Mengambil tindakan tidak peduli, Sakura kemudian memakai _headphone_ di telinganya dan menghidupkan musik dengan volume keras. _Yeah_, musik _rock_ kesuakaannya. Helaan napas pun ia hadiahkan kepada para penggosip itu. Mereka semua selalu mengurusi urusan orang lain dan selalu mencari celah untuk menjatuhkannya.

Ia tahu, seluruh penjuru kampus pasti sudah mendengar gosip terpanas pekan ini. Haruno Sakura akhirnya bisa menaklukkan pria yang paling diincar yang dijuluki Sang Iblis; Uchiha Sasuke.

_Mengapa mereka selalu membicarakan orang lain? Kenapa mereka selalu sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain? Menyebalkan!_

Lirikan mata Sakura mengarah ke pojok kanan yang ada di depannya, di sana ada sekumpulan gadis yang menggosip terang-terangan tentang dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Para penggosip itu pun menarik segala kesimpulan atas hubungan mereka. Perihal mengapa Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bahkan, telinga Sakura yang sudah terlepas dari _headphone_ bisa menangkap dengar bahwa gadis-gadis itu seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Sakura sudah menjual tubuhnya kepada Sang Iblis.

_Dasar tidak tahu diri. Sabar, Sakura! Sabar!_

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu pun menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Jurusan Filsafat semester dua.

_Krekkk._

Semua yang tadinya sendang berbicara, kemudian langsung terdiam karena melihat kehadiran Sakura di kelas.

Sakura berjalan tak acuh dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Ino dan Karin langsung mendatangi mejanya dan menanyakan bermacam-macam hal mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau sedang menjadi _hot topic_ pekan ini. Ya ampun, gadis mana yang akhirnya bisa menaklukkan Sang Iblis itu. Kau luar biasa." Ino kelihatan senang dan tidak memedulikan wajah masam Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Kita harus merayakan ini! Akhirnya, Sakura ... hanya kau yang bisa menaklukkan Iblis itu, ini keberuntungan untuk kita dan kau harus segera mempermainkannya seperti taruhan kita." Karin berbicara dengan lancar tanpa peduli sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kelas dan banyak yang mencuri dengar tentang obrolan mereka.

"Karin, Ino, dengar ya! Aku serius dengan hubungan kami ini dan jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ itu bukan Iblis. Dan aku tidak akan mempermainkannya karena dari awal aku tidak pernah ikut dengan taruhan kalian itu." Lama-lama Sakura menjadi terpancing dan meninggikan volume suaranya karena berang dengan ucapan teman-tamannya ini. Bahkan, Ino dan Karin malah merencanakan yang tidak-tidak atas hubungannya dan Sasuke yang sudah terjalin sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Jangan karena hanya kau yang berhasil menaklukkannya dan akhirnya kau tidak mau menjalankan rencana kita. Kau tidak setia kepada kami. Lagipula, dari awal kita berencana menaklukkan Sang Iblis, atau ... jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang malah terjerat dalam pesona kegelapannya." Ino berbicara sambil menyeringai karena tidak menyangka kalau Sakura tidak mau menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Sang Iblis itu sudah banyak menyakiti hati para gadis di kampus ini dan ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hati itu." Karin kembali menimpali.

Sakura yang melihat mereka sudah menjadi bahan tontonan para rekan sekelasnya, ditambah lagi bisik-bisik buruk tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Membuatnya menjadi tidak tenang dan marah kepada kedua gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, aku sudah bilang kita tidak berhak mengadili seseorang. Kalian egois!" Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia sudah berang berada di kelas, belum lagi teman-temannya menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal mengerikan kepada kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tulus untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke dan ia tidak pernah menganggap taruhan itu ia terima.

Saat keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, Sakura tercengang melihat mading (majalah dinding) yang ada di sampingnya itu. Pantas saja tadi saat ia menuju ke kelas banyak orang yang mengelilingi mading ini. Di sana ada semacam artikel tentang Sasuke dan dirinya. Judulnya bahkan terpampang dengan jelas. **'Edisi ke tiga; HS, Kekasih Sang Iblis.'**

_Apa-apaan itu? Edisi ketiga, maksudnya sebelum ini ada artikel semacam ini yang menulis tentang diriku dan Sasuke._

Sakura mendekati mading dan kemudian membaca kertas yang tertempel di sana yang tertulis mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ada pula beberapa foto mereka saat bersama. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau ada orang jahil yang tidak bertanggungjawab melakukan hal ini dan ada fotonya segala, walau wajah mereka dikaburkan, tapi tetap saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki rambut merah jambu atau siapa yang tidak tahu dengan seorang pria yang dijuluki Sang Iblis?

Foto yang paling besar adalah saat dirinya dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk berdua di sebuah pohon yang menjadi tempatnya biasa bersinggah untuk menenangkan diri, dan yang lainnya saat dirinya dan Sasuke yang makan bersama di restoran mewah, juga foto ketika ia memeluk lelaki itu saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Y__a, Tuhan! Ini sangat keterlaluan._

Sakura merobek kertas yang tertempel itu, kemudian membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah.

Tempat yang akan Sakura kunjungi kali ini adalah cafe terdekat. Ia malas berada di kampus dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

_Siapa yang berani membuat artikel semacam itu dan menyebarkannya di mading kampus? Apa jangan-jangan juga tersebar ke seluruh kampus?_

Sakura menjadi pusing seketika.

_Kenapa menjadi serumit ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang meremehkannya itu dengan mata datar dan dingin. Seketika, para lelaki yang berniat mengerjainya di sore hari saat ia sedang menunggu Sakura seperti biasa di bawah pohon tempat kegemaran mereka, terdiam kaku saat berhadapan dengannya.

Tida orang pemuda itu ingin menghajar Sasuke karena sudah membuat idola mereka yaitu; Shion si model, mencoba mengakhiri dirinya saat mendengar rumor Sang Iblis telah memiliki kekasih.

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut kecokelatan itu gemetar saat merasakan aura Sasuke yang menyengat bagai lebah. Mereka seperti melihat bayangan hitam yang menatap mereka dengan mata merah mengerikan dan seketika, membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menatap ketiga lelaki yang pingsan itu dengan pandangan dingin, lalu ia berbisik pelan kepada bayangan hitam yang mengikutinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menampakkan diri." Ucapnya datar. Lelaki itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"**Aku hanya membantu, aku tidak ingin _ototou-_ku disakiti." **Itachi menahan senyum karena melihat adiknya yang mendecih.

"Hn."

"**Hei! Jadi, aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sebegitu bernafsunya dengan calon adik iparku itu. Kalian masih berpacaran, jadi kau jangan sembarangan mencium atau menggigitnya." **Kembali Itachi berbicara dan menyeringai senang karena berhasil menggoda sang adik. Bahkan, wajah adiknya itu sudah memerah.

"Jangan membuatku seperti orang gila karena meladeni ucapanmu." Ucapnya tajam dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan.

"**Tapi, jujur saja. Sakura-_chan_ itu memang menggemaskan. Sepertinya aku menjadi tertarik kepadanya. Dan aku ingin menciu—"**

"Jangan bercanda!" Semua orang yang tadi menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bahan bergosip mereka, menjadi terdiam. Mereka ketakutan setengah mati karena tidak biasanya Sang Iblis marah saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya berada di lorong kampus, pun menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan ketika ia menatap mereka yang terdiam ketakutan, semuanya menjadi tertunduk menatap jari kaki masing-masing.

Kepalang tanggung, Sasuke kemudian menarik kerah seorang lelaki yang tadi menatapnya dan menyeretnya ke hadapannya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Sakura-ku." Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya, ia pun menambahkan kesan suram dengan dramatis kepada adiknya yang tengah mengucapkan ancaman dengan suara yang sangat datar. Ya, karena ini sore hari, Itachi sengaja membuat lampu-lampu penerang lorong menjadi berkedip-kedip dan membuat angin di dalam lorong gedung filsafat itu bertiup cukup kencang. Entah dari mana angin itu datang padahal gedung ini menggunakan AC.

Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di lorong gedung filsafat itu pun menjadi gemetaran karena melihat kemarahan Sang Iblis untuk pertama kali.

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan cengakramannya dari lelaki yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu dan kemudian berjalan santai, barulah lampu-lampu yang ada di sepanjang lorong kembali normal.

Mereka yang masih terdiam di sana saling menatap dan bahkan ada beberapa mahasiswi yang langsung menangis karena ketakutan.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersumpah ingin mencekik Kakaknya yang selalu mengikutinya itu, lelaki itu dari tadi terus saja menertawakannya dan menirukan kata-kata ancaman yang ia berikan kepada orang-orang di kampus.

Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya pun memicingkan matanya karena kesal. Kalau bisa, ia ingin melempar vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas, tapi itu akan menjadi sia-sia karena Itachi itu adalah jiwa dan tidak bisa disentuh.

"**Hahaha ... Sakura-ku ... ya ampun, adik iparku pasti merona jika mendengarnya. Hahhah ... Sasuke, oh Sasuke. Kau sangat romantis ternyata. Sakura-ku~"**

"Diamlah, _Baka_. Ini semua gara-gara kau." Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya sekarang, "Dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa kau malah membuat sedramatis itu? Bisa-bisa rumor itu semakin bertambah parah. Bagaimana kalau Sakura minta putus karena aku ini benar-benar setengah iblis?"

"**Sudahlah, seharusnya sedari dulu kau beri mereka pelajaran. Kenapa kau sangat tidak acuh dengan masalah seperti itu. Kaubisa memenjarakan mereka dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik."**

"Buang-buang waktu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, Sakura yang selalu berangkat bersama Sasuke pun kebingungan karena melihat banyak yang terdiam saat mereka berjalan melewati para penggosip itu, biasanya akan banyak yang berbisik-bisik atau menatap sinis kepada mereka. Tapi, hari ini aneh, bahkan Sakura melihat ada lelaki yang lari ketika menyadari keberadaan mereka.

_Ok, ini benar-benar aneh._

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa mereka kelihatan seperti ketakutan?" Sakura menatap lelaki yang berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Hai, jangan pedulikan. Oh ya, hari ini hanya satu kelas, kan? Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama, kau ada rekomendasi?"

"Hmmm ... bagaimana kalau makan_ ramen_ di Ichiraku. Tempatnya sih biasa saja. Tapi, rasanya sangat ok, loh."

"Sudah sering makan di sana?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berbicara dengan antusias.

"Tidak juga, hanya beberapa kali sih, itupun karena diteraktir oleh Naruto. Hehe." Sakura merasa malu karena selalu makan dengan gratisan.

"Hn, kau memanggil nama kecilnya."

"Ya, awalnya sih agak aneh karena saat berkenalan dia yang menyuruh. Tapi, karena orangnya juga baik dan kami berteman, jadi tidak masalah. Mau tidak Sasuke-_kun_? Rasanya tidak kalah seperti di restoran mewah, deh." Sakura mengangkat kedua jempolnya ke arah Sasuke sambil menyengir dan menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, jika kelasku sudah selesai, akan kuhubungi, ya." Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada sang kekasih.

Saat berjalan ke arah sebaliknya untuk menuju ke kelasnya, Sasuke yang akan melewati belokan lorong pun terhenti karena mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang gadis yang membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"—percayalah padaku, Sakura kita kan sudah menaklukkan Iblis sialan itu, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Pasti sebentar lagi Iblis itu menderita karena dipermainkan oleh Sakura. Bagaimana pun, Sakura kan ikut bertaruh untuk menaklukkan Sang Iblis dan akan mempermainkan hidupnya karena dia sudah merusak dan mempermalukan para gadis seenakknya."

"_Yeah_, untung saja Sakura berani mendekatinya, saat Iblis itu sudah mencintainya, maka Sakura hanya tinggal mencampakkannya. Hahaha ... pasti itu keren, kita lihat wajah sialan itu akan bisa tersenyum sinis lagi atau tidak. _N__e,_ Karin."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu, Ino. Sakura adalah sahabat kita, dan dia akan segera membalaskan dendam kita."

"Iya, lalu kita akan merayakannya seperti biasa. Peraya—"

Sasuke tidak mendengar hal apa lagi yang dibicarakan para sahabat kekasihnya itu karena kakinya sudah berjalan terus tanpa memedulikan kedua gadis yang masih asik berbicara.

"**Jangan dengarkan! Mereka hanya perempuan penggosip yang selalu mencari celah untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian."**

Sasuke awalnya tidak percaya dengan rumor yang beredar kalau Sakura hanya berniat mempermainkannya. Tapi, ketika yang berbicara mengenai hal ini adalah kedua sahabat sang kekasih, maka ia merasakan hatinya seperti ditusuk jarum-jarum kasat mata.

Itachi menatap khawatir Sasuke yang matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Lelaki _raven _itu bahkan sempat menyeringai setelah melangkahkan kakinya.

_Jadi, dia sudah mulai mempermainkanku dengan berselingkuh dengan si Uzumaki._

Sasuke meremas dadanya, di mana hatinya bersarang. Ia merasakan hal aneh pada hatinya. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak? Ada apa dengan hatinya? Kenapa, rasa sakit di hatinya ini jauh lebih sakit bahkan ketika kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya meninggal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung~**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok, udah lanjut nih ... heheh ... udah mulai masuk konflik ya untuk hubungan SS.

Oh ya, mungkin aku bakalan fokus untuk nyelesaikan fic ini dulu heheh ... tapi, fic yang lainnya juga satu-satu bakal diupdate kok. Hanya saja, aku sedang dapat feel untuk mengetik dan nyelesaikan fic ini. :D

Tinggal beberapa chap lagi ya, mungkin 2 atau 3 chap. Pokoknya maksimal sepuluh chapter dan gak bakal lebih.

Eh, banyak yang review kalau Sakura bakalan jadi tumbal atau enggak? Daku gak ada bilang begitu loh. Coba deh baca ulang chap 5 yang judulnya 'Uchiha, Sang Iblis' pasti jawabannya ketahuan mengenai tumbalkah atau enggak Sakuranya. Tapi, kalau dibaca dari prolog bisa jadi hahahahha ... #jangangebukinsaya :*

Intinya, jawaban Sakura itu bakalan jadi tumbal atau enggak ... saksikanlah kelanjutan fic ini. Karena jawabannya pasti ada dan akan terungkap. #plak. XDD

Oh, ya. Kemarin ada anon yang bertanya masalah lemon di fic ini. Tapi, reviewnya aku hapus karena kasar. Dia ngatain aku bodoh karena gak pake lemon. :3

Maaf ya, aku bukan tukang buah. Jadi, jangan minta lemon sama aku. Lagipula, aku gak suka lemon dengan perkataan yang vulgar dan desahan erotis yang terlalu membuat risih untuk dibaca. Kamu gak bakalan nemuin yang begituan di fic2 aku. Tapi, kalau gore ... mungkin bakal aku pertimbangkan. :3

.

.

.

Balasan untuk yang anon, yang punya akun cek PM. :)

sami haruchi 2: Iya, mereka udah jadian. Hehe ... Lebih kasian Itachikoi yang harus nyari enam jiwa :'v Hikss ... masalah Saku jadi tumbal atau kagak, diliat aja kedepannya yaaa~~ :)

Henilusiana39: Masalah yang mati ino dan karin, belum tentu tanggal lahir dan goldar mereka sama dengan Itachi, kan. Hehe ... udah lanjut ya. :)

Lynn: Iya, dia iblis tapi lebih tampan Itachikoiii nyeheheh ...

* * *

Ok, sekian dulu semuanya ya. Kalau ada typo atau miss, silahkan diberi tahu yang mana aja, biar di perbaiki. Soalnya susah kalau baca dan edit sendiri. Heheh.

Selamat membaca dan menikmati.

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


	8. Hati Sang Iblis: Part 2

Gadis dengan lambang bunga sakura yang tersemat di mahkotanya itu langsung tersadar ketika menatap jendela dan merasakan terik matahari yang sudah menyengat, bertanda hari sudah mulai siang. Sakura yang sedang ada di perpustakaan kampus dan membolos jam pertama mata kuliahnya itu pun sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruangan sejuta buku itu untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Makan siang bersama di sebuah warung ramen sederhana.

_Tuuut ... tuuut._

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sudah selesai, kita berjupa di tempat biasa, ya?"

"_Hn."_

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena mendapatkan tanggapan dingin dari kekasihnya.

_Apa-apaan itu? Menyebalkan sekali nada datarnya._

Ia hanya bisa mengira-ngira dalam hati tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya karena kelihatannya lelaki berambut mencuat itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

* * *

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Horror (maybe)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**DLDR**

* * *

_**Chapter**_**7**

**Hati ****Sang Iblis: Part 2**

* * *

Langkah demi langkah ia tapaki dan ketika sudah hampir sampai ke tempat favorit mereka untuk bertemu di kampus, Sakura pun segera berlari kecil untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. Angin yang bertiup menggodanya membuat rambut merah muda unik miliknya berkibar-kibar karena belaian angin.

"Sudah lama, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mendekat dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih.

Sasuke menatap permata _emerald_ Sakura dengan datar, lalu membelai wajah sang musim semi dengan tangan kanannya. Perlakuan lelaki yang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu membuatnya langsung memerah karena malu, ia hanya terbata dalam menyuarakan nama sang kekasih.

"Kita berangkat." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke setelah membelai pipi Sakura yang masih memerah karena perlakuannya. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk dan menampakkan gigi putihnya sebagai tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil dan langsung melesat ke arah jalan raya untuk menuju sebuah warung _ramen_ tempat mereka akan makan siang ini.

Sasuka menyetir dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Sakura sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan Sasuke yang kelihatannya menjadi lebih pendiam.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" Sakura akhirnya menyerah dengan kondisi canggung yang ada di dalam mobil ini. Ia pun menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menyetir dengan serius.

"Soalnya, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi agak mengerikan, sih." Lanjut gadis itu lagi dengan nada yang semakin mengecil khususnya saat mengucapkan kata 'mengerikan'.

Sakura tidak berbohong dengan keadaan yang selain canggung dan juga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia merasa takut dan agak tertekan dengan tampang datar Sasuke, lirikan sinisnya dan juga auranya yang seakan menjerat gadis gulali itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, lalu menyeringai ke arah Sakura setelah mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Mata kelam itu menatap Sakura, lalu bibir tipis lelaki itu membentuk bengkokan kecil.

Mobil Sasuke kini telah berhenti tidak jauh dari sebuah warung _ramen_ sederhana.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura. Pandangan mata sehitam arang itu sedari tadi terus terarah ke manik _emerald_ kekasihnya yang juga sama menatapnya. Sakura kemudian membelai wajah Sasuke.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan berdampingan, tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya dan membuat Sakura semakin yakin ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya ini. Kembali menatap Sasuke sebentar, gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan mengaitkannya dengan tangan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Jemari lentiknya lalu meremas jemari kokoh Sasuke, membuat sang Adam langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menatap tindakan Sakura.

Sasuke, ia merasakan hal aneh yang menghujani hatinya. Hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat dirinya membalas genggaman tangan dari kekasihnya itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil ketika Sakura memeluk tangannya dengan tangan lainnya milik gadis itu.

Ketika sampai dan menyibakkan kain korden, paman pemilik _ramen_ pun langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang Sakura-_chan_, eh kau bersama siapa?" ucapa paman pemilik kedai.

"Hai, Paman Teuchi. Oh, ini adalah Sasu—"

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_? Wahhh ... kaumakan di sini juga-_ttebayou_!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang dikenal Sakura dan Sasuke bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Kemudian lelaki kuning itu melihat seorang pria yang bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura dan matanya langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Naruto-_senpai _ternyata! Oh ya, Paman! Perkenalkan, ini adalah kekasihku Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk! Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Paman Teuchi berkata dengan ramahnya khas seorang yang sedang berdagang.

Sasuke pun duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto, sementara Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki pirang yang ada di sebelah lelaki itu pun kontan tersedak karena menyadari lelaki paling ditakuti di kampusnya sekarang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

Lelaki yang dikenali sebagai Sang Iblis itu hanya menatap sekilas pria kuning yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan kemudian tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kah? Sasuke-_kun_, ayo usap-usap punggungnya. Lihatlah! Air matanya sampai keluar begitu."

Sasuke langsung mendengus malas mendengar usulan Sakura, tetapi lelaki itu kemudian melakukannya juga karena Sakura akan bergerak untuk mendekati Naruto dan berkeinginan untuk mengusap punggung lelaki itu. Ceh.

"_Ramen_ pesanan kalian sudah datang. Selamat menikmati." Paman Teuchi kemudian datang dengan dua mangkuk _ramen_ yang asapnya masih mengepul dan menandakan kalau _ramen_ itu baru saja matang dan langsung dihidangkan untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Sakura langsung mengmbil sumpit untuknya dan juga untuk kekasihnya itu.

Naruto yang menatap kedua orang yang memiliki hubungan sebagai kekasih itu dibuat keheranan. Ia sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi dengan Sasuke karena lelaki itu memang memiliki tampang yang selalu tidak bersahabat dan kelewat datar, ditambah lagi dengan aura mencekik Sang Iblis yang membuat siapa saja yang ingin berhadapan dengannya akan sesak napas dan berkeringat dingin karena tekanan auranya itu.

Tapi, lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis seperti kucing di pipinya itu di buat terkesima karena interaksi datar Sasuke dapat mengundang tawa dan senyum dari gadis merah jambu yang duduk di sebelah Sang Iblis. Mereka kelihatan sangat nyaman satu sama lain dan kelihatan bahagia, terlepas dari Sasuke yang kelihatan biasa saja karena Sakura yang terkadang menarik pipi lelaki itu atau menertawakan model rambut Sasuke. Lelaki yang dijuluki Sang Iblis itu hanya membalas dengan senyum dan sentilan di dahi kekasihnya sebagai tanggapan.

Naruto hanya diam dan merasa malu dengan pemikirannya selama ini tentang Sasuke yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai perusak suasana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayolah sekali saja buka mulutnya ... aku ingin menyuapimu. Kalau tidak aku akan menyuapi Naruto, loh." Ancaman Sakura kelihatannya berpengaruh bagi Sasuke dan setelahnya lelaki berwajah kesal itu membuka mulutnya dengan terpaksa. Sakura pun menyuapi kekasihnya dan membuat gadis itu tertawa karena melihat wajah sebal Sasuke.

"**Sangat romantis, membuatku iri saja." **

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Itachi pun mendecih. Menatap tajam jiwa Kakaknya yang berwujud mengerikan itu. Perubahannya menjadi Iblis belum sempurna dan membuat kakak lelaki Sasuke itu menjadi seperti sosok hantu yang menyeramkan.

"_Ne,_ Sakura-chan. J-jangan bawa-bawa namaku, dong. Aku tidak mau mati tegang karena dicekik orang ini." Naruto berbicara sambil mengelap keringatnya karena berdekatan dengan Sang Iblis. Membuatnya menjadi sesak napas saja.

_Sial, aura lelaki ini mengerikan, tapi Sakura-_chan_ kelihatan biasa saja? Aku baru sekali ini langsung berhadapan dengannya dan duduk dalam jarak sedekat ini._

"Naruto, kau berlebihan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ melakukan hal itu. _Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan yang dikibas-kibaskan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hn."

"Padahal Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto di dalam kelas yang sama, kan? Kenapa kalian kelihatan sangat tidak akrab? Banyak teman itu menguntungkan, loh." Sakura mengamati Naruto dan kekasihnya secara bergantian, melihat Naruto yang wajahnya memucat saat ditatap oleh Sasuke, lalu melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi sangat datar dan mengintimidasi karena meliahat Naruto.

"Ahahaha ... Sakura-_chan_, itu ... aku harus pergi karena masih ada jam kuliah yang mau aku ambil, _Jaa."_ Ucapnya menatap Sakura dan menyengir, lalu berteriak ke arah pemilik kedai, "Paman, terimakasih _ramen-_nya."

"_Jaa,_ Naruto." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk melambai kepada si rambut kuning yang semakin menjauh karena meningalkan kedai.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih menatap rekan sekelasnya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki teman di kelas?" Sakura bertanya menatap Sasuke yang masih tenang menyantap ramennya.

Lelaki itu hanya bergumam sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya bertanda ia tidak peduli dengan pertemanan yang ditanyakan kekasihnya itu.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia memanggil nama kecilmu dengan _suffix chan_?" Sasuke berucap ketika Naruto sudah pergi dari warung _ramen_. Lelaki yang telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan sangat datar.

Sakura yang mendengarkan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya pun kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping dan menatap wajah Sasuke, mulutnya masih penuh dengan _ramen_. Setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, gadis gulali itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm ... dia sangat ingin aku akrab dengannya, mungkin? Entahlah? Tapi tidak masalah kan kalau punya banyak teman ... hehe."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk _ramen_ yang tengah mereka santap. Lelaki yang memiliki bentuk rambut unik itu pun kemudian kembali menatap _ramen-_nya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya, ia masih memikirkan kedekatan Sakura dengan makhluk kuning itu.

Terlalu ketara di mata Sasuke kalau lelaki berambut kuning itu tertarik dengan kekasihnya ini, bahkan mungkin Naruto sudah memiliki perasaan kepada Sakura semenjak gadis musim semi itu baru bergabung di kelas Filsafat semester empat.

_Sakura, miliku._

"Nanti malam, datanglah ke rumahku."

Suara datar Sasuke membuat Sakura yang sudah selesai memakan _ramen-_nya kini langsung menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghadap ke samping di mana sang kekasih tengah duduk. Sakura dibuat keheranan karena Sasuke berbicara tanpa menatap matanya. Dan lelaki itu terlihat sangat dingin sedari tadi.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia agak kesal dan bingung karena perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Nanti malam, datanglah ke rumahku." Datar dan tanpa menatap sang gadis, Sasuke masih setia menatap mangkuk _ramen_-nya yang masih setengah utuh dan hanya diaduk-aduknya dengan sumpit yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Kembali Sakura mengerutkan alisnya karena mendengar suara datar dan tingkah menyebalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau bicara bisa gak sih liat orangnya. Sasuke-_kun_, lihat sini dong!" Sakura kesal sendiri jadinya, "Apa kita akan makan malam di rumahmu, tapi aku kan gak tau di mana Sasuke-_kun_ tinggal?"

"Baiklah, akan kujemput." Hanya itu dan tetap tanpa menatap Sakura.

Melihat _mood _Sasuke yang memang kelihatan sangat buruk itu, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Mood_-nya kelihatan buruk sekali._

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang ada di kamarnya sekarang, hanya bisa termenung karena mengingat tingkah kekasihnya yang menjadi sangat dingin kepadanya. Bahkan, lelaki itu kelihatan enggan menatap wajahnya. Gadis gulali itu kembali memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai membuat keadaan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin seperti ini? Apalagi, mengingat sifat Sasuke yang cenderung penutup dan kaku itu, pasti sulit untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Ya, kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka ada saat malam nanti. Makan malam romantis di kediaman lelaki itu, mereka pasti bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang dingin ini.

Sakura tersenyum saat membayangkan hal romantis apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia harus berdandan secantik mungkin.

"Semangat Sakuraaa."

Berdiri dari kursinya, Sakura langsung membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk nanti malam.

"Hmmm ... yang mana, ya?" Masih memilah pakaian itu, pilihan Sakura pun jatuh kepada gaun berwarna hijau lembut yang panjangnya selutut dengan motif lili putih di bagian bawahnya. Indah tapi sederhana, itulah yang dapat dilihat di matanya.

Sebelum mencoba pakaian yang telah dipilihnya, Sakura yang mendengar deringan ponselnya pun menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Ino." Gumam Sakura saat melihat panggilan masuk.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sebentar, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya, Ino."

"_Hai, gimana? Udah diputusin belum si Iblis itu?"_ Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara Ino di seberang sana.

"Apaan sih, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik aja. Ino, aku gak pernah ikutan untuk taruhan loh." Sakura agak jengkel dengan temannya itu, harus bagaimana lagi ia menegaskan kalau ia serius dengan hubunganya bersama Sasuke.

"_Ck, kamu gimana sih, Sakura-ku sayang. Masa pura-pura dilupain tuh taruhan untuk 'Menaklukkan Sang Iblis', jangan ingkar janji lah."_ Nada suara Ino benar-benar membuat Sakura hampir meneriaki temannya itu.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku gak pernah berniat untuk mutusin Sasuke-_kun_, dan aku gak pernah merasa ikutan sama taruhan kalian." Sakura hanya menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Udah deh, Jidat. Udah banyak yang tahu loh, kalau kamu itu cuma mau mempermainkan Sang Iblis. Lagipula, kamu kan juga sering kencan sama Naruto-_senpai _... hahaha. Itu udah jadi _hot _gosip loh."_

"Ino. Cukup." Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan ponselnya sepihak. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan temannya itu, kenapa jadi begini.

_Apa-apaan sih Ino itu? Kenapa dia tega banget sih ke aku?Hanya karena taruhan itu. _

"Jahat banget sih mereka. Hiks."

Sakura yang kepikiran dengan ucapan teman-temannya itu pun menangis karena kesal juga dilema. Tidak terpikir olehnya kalau dua orang yang sudah dijadikannya sebagai sahabat itu sampai tega kepadanya dan terus mendesaknya agar putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Hiks ... jahat."

Masih sibuk menghapus air matanya, Sakura yang kembali mendengar ada nada di ponselnya pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh ponselnya.

"_Oh, Sakura. Lebih baik__ kamu putusin aja deh si Iblis itu. Dan pacaran sama Naruto_-senpai_."_

Sakura yang membaca pesan dari Ino pun langsung menghapusnya dan mematikan ponselnya untuk sementara. Ia benar-benar kesal karena teman-temannya itu, dirinya pun kembali termenung.

"Hah! Jangan-jangan," Sakura yang terus memikirkan mengenai permasalahan itu pun tersadar. "apa Sasuke-_kun_ mengetahiunya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura."

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan manik sehitam arang itu. Tatapannya tajam, tetapi kosong. Lelaki yang dijuluki Sang Iblis itu hanya mengehela napasnya. Banyak yang tengah berkecamuk dipikirannya. Apa benar semua rumor-rumor itu, bahwa sang kekasih tengah mempermainkannya?

"**Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan gadis-gadis itu?" **

Itachi yang melihat adiknya seperti orang kebingungan pun merasa khawatir. Ia hanya menatap sang adik yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil termenung.

"**Sasuke!"** Kembali suaranya masuk ke indra pendengar sang adik, tapi lelaki yang tengah duduk bersandar di dinding itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

"**Sasuke, percayalah kepada Sakura."** Hanya itu yang kemudian dikatakan Itachi dan kemudian menghilang entah ke mana.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya pun menatap sesosok hitam yang menghilang perlahan dari pandangan matanya. Lalu, lelaki itu pun menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah dadanya.

"Kenapa, sakit?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, sesuai janji dari sepasang kekasih itu, Sasuke pun datang ke kediaman Sakura dengan mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis berambut gulali itu langsung menghampiri kekasihnya dan mereka pun pergi ke rumah Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Sakura yang kembali merasa canggung pun mulai bersuara untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apakah masih jauh?" Sakura mulai memberanikan diri, ia benar-benar merasa tidak tenang dengan suasana kaku ini.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas untuk merespon dan _onyx_ itu pun sekilas bertemu dengan_ emerald_ yang sedang menatapnya.

Gadis bermahkotakan gulali itu seketika menahan napas saat matanya menatap manik Sasuke yang kelewat dingin dan datar.

_Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?_

Belum sampai di situ, Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah tua yang mewah tapi kelihatan menyeramkan dan sangat tidak terurus. _Emerald_ itu menatap bingung kekasihnya yang perlahan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arahnya.

_Ini bercanda, kan?_

Sasuke yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil Sakura kemudian berbicara.

"Turunlah! Sudah sampai." Ucapnya sambil memegang tangan sang gadis.

Sakura pun keluar dari mobil kekasihnya dengan perasaan bingung. Ia tidak menemukan sebuah bangunan yang layak huni, tetapi malah ada bangunan besar dan penuh dengan tumbuhan rambat dan semak.

Saat Sasuke membuka pagar, derit karat pun terdengar. Dan Sakura semakin ketakutan karena hal itu. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tetapi Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari tangannya. Sakura pun kembali menatap wajah lelaki yang tengah berjalan santai di sampingnya ini.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, ini benar ru-rumahmu?" Sakura berucap sambil memerhatikan area halaman rumah yang luas itu dan dipenuhi oleh rumput ilalang, juga sampah dedaunan yang sudah menggunung karena tidak pernah dibersihkan. Ditambah tidak ada satupun lampu taman yang menyala, menambah kesan angker rumah mewah ini.

Ya, dilihat dari mana pun, rumah ini sangat besar dan mewah. Tapi, seperti sudah ditinggal pergi penghuninya selama puluhan tahun.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura hanya menyeringai dan bergumam.

"Hn."

Krekkk.

Pintu rumah telah terbuka.

"Ayo masuk."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika Sakura hanya terdiam saja dan malah melotot ketika melihat isi rumahnya. Lelaki pemilik rumah itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menarik Sakura yang masih terdiam kaku itu untuk masuk ke rumah.

Sakura yang mulai sadar telah masuk ke rumah Sasuke, lalu menghentak tangan lelaki itu, membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke yang melihat penolakan Sakura pun menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura hanya terperangah mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? Apa-apaan kau ini, kausengaja mengerjaiku?" Sakura terengah karena berbicara dengan berteriak.

Ia sungguh kebingungan melihat situasi ini, rumah ini, tidak mungkin Sasuke tunggal di rumah seperti ini. Lelaki itu pasti sedang mengerjainya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang Sakura yang kelihatan gusar. Ia kemudian mendekati kekasihnya itu lalu membelai wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Kautakut ... denganku?" Sasuke masih membelai wajah Sakura yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya.

Sakura yang hanya diam kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat takut di sini. Ini keterlaluan.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dan tatapan dingin kepada Sasuke.

Sekilas dapat dilihat dari _onyx_ Sasuke yang membesar karena mendengar ucapan dan nada suara Sakura yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Apa Sakura sekarang membencinya? Apa gadis itu akan segera mencampakannya, seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu?

"Kenapa?" Kini Sasuke langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Tatapan matanya menajam, "Kenapa kautakut padaku?" Lelaki itu mulai menunjukkan seringainya, "Aku tahu, jadi kau mencoba mempermainkanku, bukan?" suaranya sangat dalam dan rendah.

"Apa?" Sakura mulai gemetar karena merasakan desakan aura Sasuke.

"Ya, permainan menaklukkan Sang Iblis, eh? Atau taruhan? Bukankah kau sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, kausengaja mendekatiku untuk memberi pelajaran kepadaku, hm?" tatapan tajam itu menusuk dan membuat Sakura terbata.

"Ti-tidak." Sakura sangat resah karena Sasuke mengetahui tentang masalah itu, tapi ia benar-benar tulus mencintai kekasihnya ini. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencintaimu! Mengertilah ... bukankan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu?" Sakura mulai terisak karena Sasuke benar-benar bersikap dingin dengannya.

_Sasuke-kun._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:

Hai semua ... jumpa lagi dengan saya ... heheh ... aduh daku nelantari fic nih ... bukan kemauanku sih huhuhu karena akunya juga lagi banyak masalah RL. Hikss ... semoga cepat selesai.

Ahh ... udah deh jangan bawa2 RL hahah ini kan Dumay hihi. Ok, sesuai janjiku ... aku bakal fokus sama fic ini dulu, tapi tenang aja fic lainnya akan lanjut juga kok.

Ok, fic ini udah meranah ke konflikkk ... aduhhh Sasuuuu semoga kau melihat ketulusan cinta neng Saku.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang typo mohon diberi tahu ya, cuma satu kali betanya. hehe ...

Balasan review, yang ada akun cek PM:

dewazz: Ahahah ... tapi aku lebih seka gore ... udah lanjut ya. :)

sami haruchi 2: Iya, Sasu cemburuan tu hehe ... dah lanjut ya. :)

jheinchyeon: Iyaaa ... sasu cemburu. Udah lnjut. :)

Lynn : Iya, Sasu kalau marah aura iblisnya keluar hhahah ... Gantengan Itachikoi aaaa...

Henilusiana39: Iya, Sasu salah paham ... momen tetap ada kokkkk... :)

NekoCherry: Udah lanjut yaaa ...:D

Hidden angel: Udah lanjjut makasihhh ... :)

seri love sasu: Ahahha pada suka liat Sasu cemburu ya. :D udah lanjut. :)

mi-chan: Udah lanjut nihhh ... :D

R: Udah lanjut :)

* * *

Ok, makasih untuk semua yang udah RnR. :D

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi:

**zhaErza**


	9. The Devil: I Need You!

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Horror (maybe)_

**Selamat Membaca**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin pulang!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada dan tatapan dingin kepada Sasuke.

Bola mata itu membesar sepersekian detik. Nada dan tatapan itu, itu bukan Sakura-nya. Gadis itu sangat berbeda, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya?

Sasuke memandang gadisnya dalam, menyusuri permata kehijauan itu. Ia ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dapat dilihatnya, kalau Sakura terus berkeringat dingin. Dan tatapan mata ketakutan itu, terlalu ketara di dalam manik _emerald_-nya.

_Sakura, kau kenapa?_

"Kautakut ... padaku, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali membelai wajah pucat kekasihnya. Napasnya tercekat ketika sang gadis kembali menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah yang tengah disentuhnya itu.

_Sakura?_

"Aku ingin pulang, dan segera kaubukakan pintunya, Sasuke." Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan nada memerintah dan satu tarikan napas. Ia benar-benar jengah di tempat ini. Lelaki itu sungguh keterlaluan. Apa-apaan orang itu membawanya ke rumah menyeramkan dan saat memasuki rumah itu, mereka malah disambut oleh ratusan kepakan burung gagak.

Menjijikkan dan menakutkan.

"Kenapa?" Kini Sasuke langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Tatapan matanya menajam, "Kenapa kautakut padaku?"

Gadis itu kian mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Apa lelaki ini tidak waras? Tentu saja ia ketakutan dengan situasi ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lepaskan aku!" Sakura mulai berontak dari genggaman Sasuke, tetapi lelaki yang mendapat julukan _sang Iblis_ itu tidak kian melepaskan genggamannya dari Sakura.

Genggaman yang ada di tangan sang gadis malah ia buat semakin menguat. Sakura semakin berkeringat dingin saat mengetahui bukan hanya sebelah tangan lelaki itu yang menggenggamnya kuat, tetapi tangan yang satunya lagi pun memengangi pundaknya.

Sakura tanpa sadar kian memberontak, bukan hanya menggunakan tangan, tetapi ia juga berusaha untuk menendang lelaki itu.

**Plak. **

Terdiam. Dan genggaman itu terlepas. Sasuke benar-benar merasa tercekat atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

_Sakura, menamparku?_

Bola mata itu masih kelihatan terkejut dan tangan pucat lelaki itu menyentuh wajahnya yang memerah karena bekas tamparan dari kekasihnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan telah melepaskan genggamannya, lalu memanfaatkan situasi dengan menjauh dari kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat ia memegang knop pintu dan mencoba menariknya.

**Krettt.**

Deritan itu menandakan bahwa pintu telah berhasil ia buka. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati dan merasa lega. Membukanya semakin lebar sampai ia mendengar suara keras dan mengejutkan hingga membuatnya menutup kedua _emerald-_nya.

**Brakk.**

Sakura dapat merasakan suara napas ditengkuknya. Napas itu terengah. Saat kembali membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah tangan seseorang. Tangan pucat yang menahan pintu yang tadi sudah dibukanya. Gadis musim semi itu juga kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah remasan di bahu kirinya. Sasuke, lelaki itu tengah ada di belakang tubuh Sakura dan mengurungnya dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu.

"Kau mempermainkanku, bukan?" Sasuke berbicara dengan masih berada di belakang gadis itu, suaranya terkesan dalam dan berat. Ia lalu menyeringai. Entah apa arti dari serigainya.

Gadis yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun itu hanya melirik dengan jantung yang berdebar kian keras. "Apa?" Cicitnya pelan.

"Ya, permainan menaklukkan Sang Iblis, eh? Atau taruhan? Bukankah kau sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, kausengaja mendekatiku dan memberi pelajaran untukku, hm?" Tatapan tajam itu menusuk, Sakura bisa merasakannya walau ia berada dalam keadaan membelakangi sang Iblis.

Sasuke pun dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang bergetar. Gadis manis yang merupakan kekasinya ini benar-benar ketakutan ternyata.

"Ti-tidak." Sakura terbata saat mengucapkannya dan ia sangat resah karena Sasuke mengetahui tentang masalah taruhan, tapi ia benar-benar tulus mencintai kekasihnya. "Sasuke-_kun,_ aku mencintaimu! Mengertilah ... bukankan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu?" Sakura mulai terisak karena Sasuke benar-benar bersikap dingin dengannya. Aura lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya tertekan.

Air matanya kian bertetesan, kali ini Sasuke merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar bukan karena takut, tapi karena tangis kesedihannya.

"Aku ... mencintaimu." Ucapnya berbisik dengan isakan yang semakin mendominasi.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari kekasihnya. Menatap kepala merah jambu yang tengah membelakanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter**___**8**

**The Devil: I need you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya isak tangis dan suara napas yang terdengar di telinga mereka masing-masing. Diam dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, Sasuke merasa pikirannya langsung buntu karena mendegar pengakuan gadisnya. Ia jelas tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di kampusnya. Hubungannya dengan gadis ini hanyalah permainan dari taruhan sang gadis. Ia awalnya mencoba tidak peduli, kemudian pikirannya pun berubah. Ia ingin melihat apakah gadis ini benar mencintainya atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Dan keadaan ini pun terjadi. Ia sengaja menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya ini, ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Tentu saja, Sasuke hanya ingin menggertaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti atau semacamnya, hanya ingin melihat reaksi sang gadis. Dan lagipula, ia memang merasa harus menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya yang tidak wajar ini. Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi, mengingat ia ingin kekasihnya mengetahui tentang dirinya yang seberannya dan apa adanya. Ia ingin Sakura untuk mengerti akan dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia menginginkan Sakura untuk merubahnya. Dan ia sangat menginginkan perhatian Sakura untuknya.

Tapi, jika dengan hanya menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya yang tidak wajar ini saja sang gadis sudah ketakutan dan ingin pulang, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya? Ia benar-benar bingung.

Masih saling diam, tetapi Sasuke mendengar bahwa isakan Sakura sudah tidak menghampiri gendang telinganya lagi.

Lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu lalu menggerakkan wajahnya, ia menyandarkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang gadis. Lengannya yang menahan pintu ia gerakkan untuk memeluk Sakura. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

Sakura hanya diam dan kembali berdebar saat merasakan Sasuke yang memeluknya sangat erat. Lelaki itu seperti enggan untuk melepasnya. Ia merasakan kekasihnya menghirup pelan aromanya dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sana.

Mata oniks itu berubah menjadi merah karena kondisi ini. Ia kemudian berbisik kepada gadis yang masih berada di rengkuhannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sini." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang juga menatapnya. Air mata gadis itu perlahan turun lagi.

Sasuke lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukanya dari Sakura. Ia menghadapkan kekasihnya itu dan menatap langsung wajah yang menunduk dan menjauhi kontak matanya. Kembali membelai wajah sang gadis dan menegadahkan wajah kekasihnya itu agar ia dapat melihat matanya. Lengannya yang satu lagi ia gerakkan untuk mengusap air mata yang masih menetes di wajah Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Pemilik mata _emerald _itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu membiarkan sang kekasih untuk menghapus air matanya yang berlinang dan setelahnya Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kembali didekap erat oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya berbisik pelan dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah masing-masing saat ini, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya ketika sang gadis membalas pelukannya.

_Kau milikku._

Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Sakura ke dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan dengan tenang di kamar lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Dari seluruh rumah yang mengerikan dan kotor ini, hanya kamar lelaki itu yang kelihatan sangat bersih dan rapi. Bahkan kamar ini lebih rapi dari kamar Sakura, hal ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan seluruh penjuru rumah.

Di dalam kamar, ada sebuah meja rendah yang di atasnya terisi hidangan makan malam lengkap. Lelaki itu mengatakan tadi, bahwa ia telah memesan makanan spesial dari restoran langganannya.

Sakura merasa malu terhadap pemikirannya tadi, ternyata lelaki ini tidak mengerjainya atau membohonginya. Rumah ini memang miliknya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke membiarkan rumah ini sangat tidak terawat dan terkesan angker.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura yang tengah mendudukkan diri di sofa kamarnya. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan dan menggumam sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Sakura.

"Kenapa ... _etto _... kau, kau kenapa membiarkan kondisi rumah ini ... kotor?"

"Kauyakin ingin mendengarnya?" Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan ambigu itu hanya bisa semakin penasaran karena ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Ucapnya dengan terbata karena takut hal-hal mengerikan terjadi di rumah ini.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura yang sekarang terbawa suasana karena penasaran dan juga takut. Ya, kalau ia ingat lagi, gadis ini memang sangat takut hantu.

"Karena rumah ini—"

"—berhantu." Ucap Sakura, ia mengucapkan kata itu bahkan dengan pekikan ketakutan yang mengundang tawa kecil Sasuke, "K-kau bercanda kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Sasuke.

"Tidak." Katanya kalem.

"Pasti bohong, kalau ber-berhantu pasti takut dan—"

"Kaukira aku takut hantu, begitu?" lelaki itu berkata dengan nada angkuh, dan membuat Sakura terbelalak karena omongannya.

"Kau tidak takut." Pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa angkuh.

Sakura yang kesal karena keangkuhan Sasuke tanpa sadar berbicara ketus kepada kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sang Iblis. Hantu mana yang berani dengan tampang seram ini. Hmmm?" Sakura tergelak dan menarik pipi Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan wajah Sasuke yang berubah datar.

"Hmm. Saat kakak lelakiku masih hidup, banyak pelayan yang mengurus rumah ini. Tapi, setelah kematiannya sekitar tiga tahun lalu, para pelayan perlahan pergi dan di rumah ini hanya tinggal aku sendiri." Sakura menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang mengembuskan napasnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat itu aku hanya membersihkan kamarku saja dan setelah tiga tahun, rumah ini benar-benar menjadi tidak terurus."

"Kenapa tidak dijual dan membeli apartemen baru saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjualnya sesuka hati." Ia hanya menghela napas kembali dan menatap gadisnya.

"Aku akan membantu membersihkanya kalau begitu, tapi bagaimana mengusir gagak-gagak itu?" Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum kemudian berwajah kebingungan. Ia hanya menekuk alisnya bertanda kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Jika sudah waktunya, mereka akan pergi sendiri." Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum misterius kepada Sakura, "Satu orang lagi." Gumamnya tanpa sadar saat memikirkan gagak-gagak itu.

"Eh?" Sakura yang mendengar gumaman kekasihnya itu pun langsung mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang."

Mereka lalu bersiap dan Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke area di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sakura yang sekarang sedang keluar dari kamar langsung menggenggam lengan Sasuke karena takut melihat situasi yang seram. Bagaiman pun, ia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah ini, ditambah lagi dengan situasi yang gelap membuatnya kian merasa resah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersama kekasihnya di area kampus itu, kembali dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kedua sahabatnya. Ya, Karin dan Ino hanya diam saat melihat Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke, tetapi kedua gadis berlainan warna rambut itu melirik sinis kepada kekasihnya.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu, hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan tatapan matanya langsung mengarah kembali ke depan. Sasuke yang menyadari keresahan kekasihnya pun mengenggam semakin erat tangan Sakura, dan saat gadis merah muda itu menatap sang kekasih karena merasakan genggaman hangat yang semakin menguat, lelaki bermanik sehitam malam itu pun menyimpulkan senyum tipis sambil melirik gadisnya.

Dan mereka berdua kembali berjalan dan kelihatan mesra di mata para penghuni kampus.

Setelah diantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu, gadis itu pun menguatkan mentalnya untuk sejenak dan menghirup pelan oksigen yang memenuhi alam ini. Cukup gundah karena ia tak ingin menjadi bahan omongan orang atau lirikan sinis. Apalagi, dengan keberadaan kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi menyebalkan itu.

Srekk. Ketika pintu terbuka, entah berapa pasang mata yang menatap dirinya. Canggung. Tentu saja perasaan itu sekarang memenuhi relungnya. Menelan ludah, ia mencoba memasang wajah datar ala kekasihnya.

Kali ini, ia masih bersyukur karena kedua sahabatnya itu tidak menyerbunya seperti kemarin. Mereka berdua hanya menatap dan diam, dan di sini, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan kedua Sahabatnya dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Setelah kelas usai, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dan pulang bersama kekasihnya. Ia lalu mengirim pesan dan menanyakan apakah jam kuliah lelaki _raven_ itu telah selesai. Menungu beberapa saat, akhirnya pesan itu dibalas oleh kekasihnya.

"_Aku masih memiliki jam kuliah tambahan. Pulanglah dan hati-hati."_

Sakura bahkan tersenyum sumringah karena ia seperti bisa menebak bagaimana mimik wajah dan intonasi lelaki itu saat berbica kalimat pesan balasan darinya itu. Pasti wajahnya darat dan ia entah menatap ke arah mana saat bilang kata 'hati-hati'. Sakura pun kembali terkikik geli karena hanyalannya itu, tanpa tahu kelas sudha mulai menyepi.

"Sakura!" Gadis yang namanya telah dipanggil itu menegang beberapa saat.

Ia hafal suara itu dan itu adalah suara dari Karin, Sahabatnya. Masih tetap engan menjawab panggilan temannya, ia hanya membereskan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tanpa mencoba acuh terhadap panggilan kedua orang berbeda warna rambut yang duduk di belakangnya.

Setelah ia merasakan lengan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, barulah ia mengacuhkan kedua orang itu, meski dengan sifat datar khas Sasuke.

"Hm." Acuhnya dengan gumaman saja.

"Sakura, kami ingin bicara serius!" Karin masih ingin mencuri perhatian Sakura dengan melangkah ke hadapan gadis merah jambu itu.

Hanya lirikan saja yang dapat ditelan Karin sebagai jawaban Sakura. Gadis berambut merah itu menghela napas keras dan kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Ini hal yang penting."

Ino pun kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan sang emerald. Tetapi, Sakura hanya diam dan membiarkan kedua orang itu berbicara.

"Aku mohon, dengarlah sekali ini saja." Ucap Ino dan Karin memelas. Mereka kelihatan benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan dirinya dan membuatnya kembali mendesah pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap karin dengan seedikit memperbaiki kacamatanya, dan Sakura tahu kalau sahabatnya itu mengucapnya dengan tulus.

Mereka kemudian duduk di kelas ini dan Sakura dapat menangkap memang ada sesuatu yang penting dan ingin disampaikan oleh kedua gadis di depannya.

"Oke, aku tahu aku salah mengenai taruhan itu. Seharusnya, kita tidak membuat masalah bodoh itu dan menganggapnya tidak terjadi." Ino mulai berbicara lebih dulu dan Sakura melihat Kari menganggukkan kepalanya karena mendengar ucapan si boneka barbie, "Aku juga minta maaf karena tingkahku yang kelewatan kepadamu, Sakura." Ucapanya lagi.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Sakura." Kali ini Karin pun ikut menimpali setelah beberapa saat kelihatan diam dan termenung.

Sakura kembali menatap kedua orang itu dengan heran. Ia lalu mengangguk bertanda sudah memaafkan kesalahan temannya itu, bagaimana pun ia bukanlah seorang pendendam dan suka menyimpan dan memperbesar kesalahan seseorang. Walaupun yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya itu memang keterlaluan.

"Hm, baiklah! Aku memaafkan kalian." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang kemudian menghiasi wajahnya.

Karin dan Ino lalu mendesah lega dan memeluk gadis itu dengan sangat erat. Mereka sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang dewasa dan sangat pemaaf seperti Sakura.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan lagi," Sakura lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. Jadi, masih ada hal lain yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Karin lalu menatap Sakura ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "ini tentang Sasuke." Cicitnya pelan.

"Sakura, kami minta maaf sebelumnya tentang ini. Tapi, kami benar-benar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Sasuke." Ino langsung meyakinkan Sakura ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang langsung menjadi masam dan jengah.

"Kumohon." Karin bahkan menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun lalu mengangguk setuju. Mengingat sahabat merahnya ini adalah tipe orang yang sangat tidak suka berprilaku menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri, jadi Sakura berpikir kalau ini memanglah sesuatu yang sangat serius. Memangnya apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan tengtang kekasihnya? Kalau sampai menyuruh Sakura untuk putus lagi dengan Sasuke, maka ia akan benar-benar tidak memaafkan mereka.

Melihat diamnya Sakura dan helaan napas gadis itu, Karin dan Ino pun menganggap bahwa Sakura telah mempersilakan mereka untuk berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bumi telah berputar dan membuat dirinya yang dibarat merasakan siang sedangkan yang di timur merasakan malam. Langit mulai menyeret bintang dan bulan untuk kembali mendiami singgah sananya. Memberikan tempat setelah sepanjang hari beristirahat dan terasingkan oleh sang raja cahaya.

Di balik jendela yang masih terbuka dan menampakkan kain korden hijau yang tenggah dibelai angin, seseorang gadis menegadahkan kepalanya dan memberikan fokus sepenuhnya kepada keindahan langit malam. Mata itu menapa setiap kerlapan bintang dan terangnya cahaya bulan, napasnya teratur dan terkadang desahan kecil muncul dari bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu, beberapa kali memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan _emerald _dari balik kelopaknya.

Ia bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu sejak sepulang dari kampus hanya berdiam diri saja, memikirkan seseorang yang sekarang terus menghubungi ponselnya dan berkali-kali mengiriminya pesan singkat. Tapi, kali ini ia merasa enggan untuk membalas ataupun mengacuhkan deringan ponselnya. Ia merasa harus menghindar dari pria yang telah memiliki hatinya itu, Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang dijuluki Sang Iblis.

Ingatannya masih terus mengarah ke percakapannya dengan kedua sahabatnya. Pembicaraan mereka mengenai kekasihnya; Sasuke.

Dan karena hal itu, ia merasa harus menjauhi lelaki itu. Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu harus segera ia putuskan dan tidak menjadikannya lagi sebagai kekasih. Walaupun hati kecilnya mengatakan sebaliknya, ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu dan menginginkan lelaki itu untuk selalu menjadi pemilik hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Hai, daku update kilat kan yaaaa ... hoho. Oke pokoknya selalu terimakasih kepada kalian semua yaaaa ... ditunggu rensponnya mengenai chap 8 ini. Dan jangan lupa, kasih tau kalau ada typo atau sejenisnya. Hehe.

Oh ya, aku Cuma satu kali beta heheh ... dan balasan untuk yang anon, yang punya akun cek PM.

**Balasan:**

**sami haruchi 2:** Iya, cewe mana yang gak takut liat rumah Sasu. :3 Ok, thanks ya udah RnR dan ngasih tau typo. :)

**sgiariza:** Rumah sasu serem sihhh … udah lanjut ya. :D

**dewazz:** No Lemonnnnnnnn … :v :') Hahahah.

**mi-chan:** Makasih ya udah RnR dan selalu mengikuti fic ini. Heheh ini aku update cukup kilan kan? :D

**ongkitang:** Udah lanjut. :D

**ACM:** Etto … masalah HP atau gak heheh … ikutin aja kelanjutannya. XDD Makasih ya udah selalu ngikutin fic ini. :D

Ok, sekian dulu ya dan salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


	10. The Devil: Comatose

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_By:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Horror (maybe)_

**DLDR**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam kian larut, gemintang dan bulan semakin menajamkan sinarnya. Angin semakin membelai indah rambut dari kepala gulali yang bersandar di jendela kamar. Salah satu dari lengannya menyanggah dagunya dan _emerald_ itu bersembunyi dari balik kelopak mata pemiliknya. Telinga Sakura menajam karena lagi-lagi dering ponsel terdengar di sekitarnya, ia hanya mendesah dan menatap sebentar ke layar ponselnya. Nama sang kekasih pun langsung masuk ke penglihatannya.

Gadis musim semi itu kembali termenung saat ponselnya tidak mengeluarkan nada panggilan lagi. Ia hanya menerawang tentang apa yang telah teman-temannya bicarakan kepadannya.

_Flashback._

Kelas telah usai, setelah ia selesai memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, ia pun memberi pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya.

"_Aku masih memiliki jam kuliah tambahan. Pulanglah dan hati-hati."_

Sakura membaca pesan balasan dari kekasihnya itu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, ia bahkan membayangkan wajah sang kekasih ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang ditulisanya itu. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah karena Sasuke yang berada di khayalannya tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya. Ia pun hanya bisa memukul kepalanya pelan dan menggelengkan kepala karena memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak benar.

Ia yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, kemudian mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sakura tahu kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah temannya yang bernama Karin. Ia pun hanya berdehem untuk menjawab panggilan sahabatnya itu. Dengan tidak acuh.

Teman-temannya yang bernama Ino dan Karin pun meminta maaf atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadanya. Sakura dapat melihat kalau kedua sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf dan dengan tulus. Setelah dirinya memaafkan kedua orang itu, Ino dan Karin pun langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. Mereka lalu tersernyum dan tertawa bersama.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan lagi," Sakura lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. Jadi, masih ada hal lain yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Karin lalu menatap Sakura ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "ini tentang Sasuke." Cicitnya pelan.

"Sakura, kami minta maaf sebelumnya tentang ini. Tapi, kami benar-benar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Sasuke." Ino langsung meyakinkan Sakura ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang langsung menjadi masam dan jengah.

"Kumohon." Karin bahkan menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun lalu mengangguk setuju. Melihat diamnya Sakura dan helaan napas gadis itu, Karin dan Ino pun menganggap bahwa Sakura telah mempersilahkan mereka untuk berbicara.

_**Chapter **_**9**

_**The Devil: **__**Comatose**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sinilah ketiga gadis itu sekarang, di sebuah _cafe_ langganan mereka. Karin, Ino dan Sakura duduk di sudut _cafe_ yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Menyajikan pemandangan luar _cafe_ yang cukup sepi dari lalu-lalang orang-orang. Karin dan Ino masih saling menatap, mereka masih ragu dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan kepada gadis gulali itu. Jujur saja, Karin dan Ino tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan keretakan persahabatan mereka. Mereka sudah menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Sakura. Tidak seharusnya mereka memaksakan kehendak gadis itu. Tapi, hal ini memang perlu diberitahukan oleh teman mereka ini. Sakura, ia harus menjauhi dan putus dari sang Iblis.

"Emm ... b-baiklah! Jadi, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini karena ini demi kebaikanmu, Sakura." Karin berucap sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Itu bertanda gadis merah ini tengah serius dengan apa yang ingin disampaikannya untuk Sakura.

"Apa itu? Ada apa dengan kekasihku."

"Sakura," Ino langsung menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura yang ada di atas meja. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas, "Sasuke, dia itu sangat aneh dan misterius." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud temannya ini. Ia bahkan sudah sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya itu memang misterius, bahkan penjuru kampus pun tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah lelaki yang paling misterius di kampus mereka. Apa masalahnya? Yang penting kan dia bukan penjahat atau mafia.

"Seluruh kampus juga tahu, Ino."

"Ck, iya, ini tidak sesederhana itu, Sakura." Karin mulai berbicara.

"Lalu?"

Karin mulai menarik napasnya, ia kelihatan agak sulit untuk memberitahu masalah ini dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tahu kalau Sasuke itu adalah kekasihmu, tapi aku ingin kau berpikir dengan akal sehatmu. Aku tanya kau, apa selama bersamanya kau menarasakan hal yang janggal?" Karin bertanya serius kepada Sakura.

Gadis bermata kehijauan itu pun mengedipkan manik indahnya, ia mencerna baik-baik pertanyaan dari gadis rambut merah yang ada di depannya.

Sakura pun mengerutkan alisnya. Jika ia pikir-pikir memang banyak hal aneh semenjak ia dekat dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari lelaki itu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sosok misterius yang bersama denganya, Sasuke yang selalu tau di mana dirinya, sampai rumah si _raven_ yang bentuknya sangat tidak wajar. Orang waras mana yang mau tinggal di tempat mengerikan itu dan jangan lupakan ratusan burung gagak yang ada di dalam rumah Sasuke.

Gadis itu pun kembali menatap kedua temannya dan ia menghela napas.

"Ya, memang beberapa ada, lalu apa yang ingin kalian ceritakan tentang Sasuke kepadaku?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau kami sering pulang larut karena pergi ke _club_ atau makan di restoran?" Ino mulai berbicara lagi.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon pertanyaan gadis berkuncir satu itu, sementara pikirannya terus bekerja dan memperkirakan hal apa yang ingin kedua sahabatnya ini sampaikan.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya keluar masuk tempat pemakaman umum pada dini hari." Karin lalu mengatakannya dan Ino juga menganggukkan apa yang telah didengarnya dari si gadis berambut merah karena ia melihat hal yang sama.

"Mungkin karena ia tiba-tiba merasa rindu dengan keluarganya yang telah meninggal, Karin. Aku juga pernah melihatnya." Sakura menghela napasnya kembali, sesekali gadis berhelai ceri itu meminum jusnya untuk menghilangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar mengerikan. Ia bingung kenapa dirinya bisa segugup dan setegang ini hanya karena ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan kedua sahabatnya tentang sang kekasih.

"Kau juga pernah melihatnya?" Ino sedikit berteriak dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, dia itu lelaki yang baik! Kalian harus percaya kepadaku."

"Sakura, ini bukan hanya tentang kami yang melihatnya keluar pemakaman umum. Jangan-jangan kau tidak tau tentang Sasuke yang marah dan memadamkan seluruh penerangan di lorong kampus seminggu yang lalu?" Karin lalu kembali mendesak Sakura.

Ia hanya menatap bingung ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

_Sasuke-_kun_ marah dan membuat seluruh lampu yang ada di kampus mati?_

"Mungkin ... mungkin itu karena ada kesalahan pada listriknya? Bisa saja, kan?" Entah karena hari yang panas, Sakura mulai merasakan keringat mengalir di dahi lebarnya.

"Ck, Sakura! Sasuke waktu itu marah dan mengancam seluruh penghuni lorong kelas Filasafat. Dan tiba-tiba angin kencang datang dan lampu menjadi berkedip-kedip dan mati beberapa saat. Kemudian, saat Sasuke sudah keluar dari lorong itu, semuanya menjadi normal." Ino mulai mengatakannya dengan nada agak ditekankan karena melihat Sakura yang selalu membela kekasihnya. Mereka mengerti kalau Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menjadi milik lelaki iblis itu.

Sakura masih kebingungan dan terbengong karena hal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap gadis berambut gulali itu.

"Banyak hal janggal lainnya yang terjadi karena Sasuke. Kau tahu kan, Shion si model mencoba bunuh diri karena kalian berpacaran. Dan berita itu telah menyebar dan membuat _fans_ gadis model itu marah kepada kekasihmu. Sai bilang teman-temannya yang ingin mengeroyok kekasihmu langsung kelihangan kesadaran saat melihat makhluk mengerikan dengan bola mata semerah darah." Karin lalu mengatakan apa yang ia tahu dari kekasihnya, Sai.

"Makhluk mengerikan?" Sakura berbisik, tetapi kedua temannya itu masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Ia langsung merinding dan gemetar karena mengingat sesuatu tentang makhluk mengerikan yang waktu itu berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sakura sangat jelas mengingat bentuk tubuh makhluk mengerikan itu, dan bola mata semerah darah itu jugalah yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi, Sasuke bilang dirinya hanya merasa paranoid karena melewati jalan gelap sendirian. Walaupun ia menampik hal yang dikatakan Sasuke karena ia benar-benar jelas merasakan sensasi mengerihkan itu, ditambah lagi rasa pusing saat melihat mata semerah darah. Ini tidak mungkin?

"Iya. Sakura, bukan hanya kami yang menghawatirkan keadaanmu, bahkan Shika-_kun_ menyuruhmu untuk segera putus dengan Sasuke. Dia itu terlalu misterius dan banyak hal ganjil yang terjadi disekitarnya. Kautahu, kan? Shika itu tidak pernah salah saat menganalisis sesuatu." Ino sekarang mulai meremas tangan Sakura lagi. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca, "Kami tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Saki. Kami sangat menyayangimu." Ino sekarang meneteskan air matanya.

Sakura yang melihat kedua sahabatnya meneteskan air mata, membuat ia terdiam sejenak. Ia harus bagaimana? Ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu, tapi jika hal-hal yang mereka ceritakan itu benar, maka ia harus bertindak bagaimana? Apakah putus dengan lelaki itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja, atau akan memperparah semuanya.

"Kau harus segera memutuskannya, Saki! Aku memiliki firasat kalau ada hal mengerikan yang disembunyikannya. Dia mengancam keselamatan dirimu." Karin berucap dengan tatapan mata tegas dan serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koma, Sakura merasa dirinya seperti orang yang sedang koma dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya termenung di jendela kamarnya. Menatapi bintang dan bulan yang kelihatan mengejeknya dengan kerlapan cahaya itu, ia hanya menutup mata. Berpikir, apakah ia harus segera memutuskan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu atau tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dan tidak mengacuhkan ucapan kedua sahabatnya?

_Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya apa yang salah terhadap dirimu dan hubungan kita?_

Ia tahu, kalau Sasuke pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke itu seorang pengidap_ psychopat_? Tidak, tidak. Sakura yakin Sasuke bukan seseorang yang memiliki kencederungan itu atau mengidap kelainan itu. Lelaki itu bahkan menolong sekuntum bunga dan menyelamatkan seorang nenek yang sedang terluka. Ia juga tidak pernah memperdulikan orang-orang yang selalu menganggu hubungan kami. Dan dia tidak pernah terlalu berlebihan kepadaku, dia juga masih mengizinkanku berteman dengan Naruto dan makan _ramen_ bersamanya.

"Haaa? B-benar juga, jangan-jangan Sasuke itu melakukan peraktek ilmu hitam atau sihir?" Sakura mulai mencurigai lelaki itu.

Tapi, apa di zaman sekarang ini, masih ada yang namanya ilmu hitam atau sihir? Itu benar-benar aneh. Lelaki itu, apa yang sebenarnya ada pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok lelaki yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya menggeram frustasi. Ia benar-benar kesal karena sedari tadi siang kekasihnya yang dihubunginya itu tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengirimi pesan dan mencoba menghubungi gadis gulalinya, tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Ia hanya menjambak pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

Saat jelaga itu perlahan menutup, Sasuke merasakan sensasi yang sudah sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Apa?" Ketusnya saat mengetahui sosok sang kakak yang menampakkan dirinya.

"**Sasuke, tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dan kau masih membutuhkan satu jiwa lagi untuk bisa melakukan ritual melepaskanku menuju alam kematian." **Itachi menatap adiknya dengan bola mata merah darah dan tatapan serius.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan kakaknya, ia juga sedang memikirkan hal itu dan sudah berusaha mencari seseorang yang sama tanggal lahir dan golongan darahnya dengan kakaknya. Hal itu bukanlah perkara yang gampang, karena sangat sulit mencarinya secara manual.

"Hn, aku masih belum memnemukan yang cocok, _Nii-san."_ Lelaki itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali menatap tubuh sang kakak yang bentuknya sudah menyerupai iblis.

Itachi tidak lagi berbentuk seperti _zombie_ yang penuh luka sobekan atau retakan di wajahnya. Tetapi, lelaki itu sudah berwujud seperti dirinya dikala masih hidup, hanya yang membedakannya adalah lelaki itu tidak bisa mengubah warna matanya lagi menjadi hitam, dan juga bibir dan kukunya menghitam. Kulitnya memucat dan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bisa mati. Itachi juga akan menyantap jiwa manusia yang masih hidup jika ia menjadi iblis. Itu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya jika menjadi iblis. Ia tidak mau membunuh atau menyakiti seseorang. Dan ia takut kalau dirinya yang berupa iblis nanti tidak bisa dikuasainya dan ia akan mejadi liar seperti iblis yang kelaparan dan ingin terus memakan jiwa manusia. Itachi benar-benar takut kalau adiknya tidak bisa menemukan orang yang cocok untuk melakukan ritual.

"**Aku mohon agar kau mendapatkannya, Sasuke."**

"_Nii-san,_ jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya bagaimana?" Sasuke yang mengatakan itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi, waktunya sudah semakin mendesak.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua terus berdiam. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

Saat mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke tidak menemukan lagi keberadaan kakaknya itu. Mungkin kakaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia begitu terbebani dengan banyak hal, dan yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah masalah tentang kakaknya dan kekasihnya. Memikirkan kekasihnya, Sasuke pun kembali bergerak mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Sakura yang ada di kontak ponselnya.

"Sakura." Desahnya sambil mencoba menghubungi gadis itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang cerah pagi ini belum tentu membuat suasana hati Sakura membaik. Gadis itu bertampang sangat kusut dengan kantung mata hitam yang melekat pada wajah cantiknya. Ia menghela napas saat menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Pakaiannya cukup nyaman dan indah, ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke kampus, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya khawatir. Ia masih mau menghindari kekasihnya, Sasuke. Sang Iblis.

Bagai si bungkuk yang merindukan rembulan. Mungkin itu istilah yang cocok untuk Sakura. Keinginannya untuk menjauhi kekasih hati benar-banar tidak dapat terkabulkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Sosok lelaki tegap yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya pun langsung menoleh menatap dirinya yang tengah keluar dari pintu rumah. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Sakura bahkan tak yakin kalau lelaki itu sudah berapa lama berdiri di depan pagarnya. Ia mengunakan motor yang sangat keren sebagai kendaraannya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak di depan pintu, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu pagar rumah.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar rumah sang gadis. Lelak itu masih dengan intens menatap kekasihnya, ia meneliti apa yang telah terjadi kepada gadisnya sampai Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali seperti ini. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu hubungan mereka sudah membaik? Lantas apa yang terjadi, apa yang menyebabkan gadis ini tidak memedulikan pesan dan panggilan ponsel darinya?

"Sakura?" Gadis bermata emerald itu dapat mendengar suara dalam Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang memakai jaket kulit hitam itu menggerakkan tangannya dan mencoba membelai wajah sang gadis seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Tetapi, gadis bermata indah itu menghindari sentuhannya dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Rahang sang _raven_ pun mengeras.

"Sakura, kenapa? Kau ... menghindariku?" Tebaknya yang tepat sasaran. Wajah gadisnya langsung terangkat karena mendengar suaranya.

Ia mendengar kalau Sakura hanya menghela napas. Gadis itu lalu dengan cepat kembali mendekati pagar dan membukanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan lagi, ia sudah sangat terlambat dan hari ini ada ujian lisan dari mata kuliah Filsafat Yunani. Jika ia tidak hadir, maka nilainya bisa bermasalah.

Sasuke langsung menghalangi jalannya, lelaki itu kemudian menggenggam erat pergelanan tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk menaiki kendaraannya.

"Kita harus bicara." Ucap lelaki itu sambil memberikan helm untuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang ada ujian lisan." Mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kuat itu dari tubuhnya.

Mereka hanya saling tatap selama beberapa saat, kemudian Sakura menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghentikan kontak mata itu. Ia ... entah kenapa ia merasa melihat kekecewaan di dalam mata sehitam malam itu. Kenapa? Lelaki ini terlihat sangat terlukan?

"Nanti saja, setelah pulang kuliah." Ucapnya cepat saat memikirkan dirinya akan terlambat untuk ujian.

Sasuke lalu menganggukkan kepala dan hanya berdehem untuk merespon dari perkataan Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu awalnya mengira kalau Sasuke akan melepaskan genggamannya, tapi entah bagaiman bisa ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dan ia merasakan wajahnya dan tubuhnya berada di dalam rengkuhan pria itu. Sasuke Uchiha tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Bisik lelaki itu pelan dan mencium leher kekasihnya.

Sakura merasa hati bergetar karena mendengar pernyataan cinta lelaki dingin dan kaku itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar lemah untuk situasi seperti ini. Ia kemudian merasakan dahinya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Sasuke, ia mencium dahi Sakura. Saat ia merasaka lelaki _raven_ itu mencoba mencium bibirnya, Sakura menahan dadanya untuk menghentikan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis musim semi itu.

Mereka kemudian tanpa berbicara pergi ke kampus dengan motor milik Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kampus, Sasuke yang ingin mengantarkan Sakura seperti biasa pun hanya bisa menelan kembali kekecewaan karena Sakura tidak ingin diantar, gadis itu bilang dia akan berlari karena sudah sangat telat. Sasuke pun memegang kedua bahu Sakura, lalu ia mantap wajah gadisnya.

"Aku akan menunggu di tempat biasa setelah jam kuliahmu selesai. Datanglah, Sakura. Kumohon."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengat nanar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke mendesah dan menutup mata oniksnya. Tidak peduli dengan hari yang mulai gelap, ia tetap menunggu Sakura yang tidak kunjung datang. Lelaki itu sesekali melirik jam tangannya dan menatap layar ponselnya, berharap Sakura membaca pesan darinya atau kembali menghubunginya.

Jam sembilan malam. Walaupun suasa kampus masih ramai karena perpustakaan kampus baru tutup jam sepuluh, tapi situasi di tempat Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan menunggu Sakura sangat sepi. Lelaki itu hanya ditemani oleh nyanyian hewan malam.

_Ia pasti akan datang._

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Sakura kembali menatap layar ponselnya ketika pesan kembali masuk. Sekitar tiga jam lalu lelaki itu terus mengiriminya pesan dan menghubunginya. Dan setelah tiga jam berlalu, lelaki itu kembali mengiriminya pesan singkat lagi. Mungkin ia hanya ingin bilang kalau dirinya sudah lama tidak menunggu lagi.

Tap.

Sakura memencet layar ponselnya dan mulai membaca pesannya. Manik indahnya langsung terbelalak dan air matanya langsung menetes saat membayangkan lelaki itu masih menunggunya sedari tadi siang.

"_Aku akan menunggu samapi kau datang, karena itu adalah janjiku, Sakura." _

Sakura cepat-cepat menyambar jaketnya dan langsung bergerak keluar rumah. Ia kemudia menghentikan taksi dan menyuruh sang supir untuk berkendara dengan cepat menuju kampusnya. Ketika sudah sampai di kampus, ia langsung berlari dan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Tempat itu tidak terlalu gelap karena ada beberapa lampu taman, ia lalu mengarahkan matanya dan menatap sesorang yang duduk di bawah pohon, tempat biasa mereka untuk bersantai.

Ia langsung berlari dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Dengan terengah ia lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Membelainya wajah lelaki itu perlahan, dengan menahan isak tangis. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura terkejut melihat bola mata oniks itu menjadi semerah darah.

Tangan yang tadi membelai sang kekasih pun terlepas begitu saja dari wajah lelaki itu. Ia terkejut saat menatap mata merah yang mengerikan baginya.

"Kautakut?" Ucap suara itu dengan intonasi rendah.

Sasuke kembali membawa sebelah tangan Sakura ke dalam genggaman tangannya, ia lalu menggerakkan agar tangan gadis itu kembali membelai wajahnya. Ia cium ruas-ruas dan buku-buku dari jemari gadis beraroma ceri di depannya. Lelaki bermata semerah darah itu hanya menyeringai saat menatap mata ketakutan gadisnya.

Pelukan langsung diberikan Sasuke untuk gadisnya. Dan ia langsung saja melumat dengan kasar bibir Sakura. Ciuman mendominasi Sasuke membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia merasa debaran menggila saat merasakan tubuh mereka bersentuhan karena ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena melihat Sakura yang kekurangn oksigen. Lelaki itu lalu membelai wajah gadisnya dan memeluknya kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin bicara!"

"Aku juga."

"Dari dulu, aku sudah menanyakannya kepadamu, kau itu sebenarnya apa? Kau benar-benar tidak normal, dan terlalu misterius. Aku mohon, diantara kita jangan ada rahasia."

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak yakin kalau Sakura akan menerima statusnya sebagai setengah iblis.

"Sasu?"

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak karena dirinya yang tengah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi malah dikejutkan dengan suara Sakura yang cukup kuat.

"Sakura, ini sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu. Besok, kita bicarakan lagi disini, bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Hai hai ... seperti yang sudah kubilang di chap2 sebelumnya, aku bakal fokus untuk nyelesain fic ini duluuuuu ... makanya aku update kilat. Dan lagi, chap 10 atau 11 fic ini akan tamat yaaa.

Kalau ada typo tolong beri tahu ya. :D

Jangan ada yang berharap lemon atau minta lemon sama gue yeee ... sumpah gue itu bukan tukang buahhhh. :'v :') Huhuhu ... gak bakalan ada lemon. Heheh ... :D

Sedikit mau respon sama naru gaiden chap 7. Ahahha hayooo siapa yang galau? Aku bersyukur aku adalah SasuSaku dan SasuKarin lovers. Sebenarnya lebih ke Karin Centric (Entah sejak kapan jadi Karin centric?).

Oh, ya. Pelisss siapa yang di sini berpikiran Sarada anak SK? Jangan nistain dan jadiin Karin kambing hitam huhuhu ... gue sama sekali gak ridho kalau Sarada anak Karin, karena Sarada itu gak ada mirip2nya sama karin kecuali kacamata dan sifat tsunderenya. Sarada itu mirip banget sama Sasuke dan Sakura loh.

Dan lagi, kalau SK canon ... gue gak yakin, walau gue SKL. Karena gak mungkin kan nanti MK buat satu keluarga yang isinya orang Tsundere semua. Sasuke Tsundere, Karin Tsundere, dan Sarada Tsundereee ... heloooo ... gak kebayang gue.

Jadi, intinya Sarada itu anak SasuSaku. Kalau gak percaya, ada yang udah baca diskusi Naruto Gaiden chap 7 di FP Dunia Naruto Indonesia? Kalian SSL harus baca diskusianya, kuyakin kalian langsung yakin kalau Sarada anak SS. Dan satu lagi, jangan lupakan emka yang memiliki gelar The King of Trollololololol.

Makasih untuk semuanya, balasan akan dikirim lewat PM ya. :D

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


	11. The Devil: Don't Cry, Sakura!

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ... ? **

_Story b__y:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Horror (maybe)_

_Warning: _Minim percakapan_._

**DLDR**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam yang dingin tidak membuat sang gadis gentar untuk menemui kekasihnya yang berada di taman belakang kampus mereka, gadis itu mengutuk dirinya karena telah mengingkari janjinya untuk datang sepulang dari kelasnya dan menemui sang pujaan. Melihat pesan yang dikirim Sasuke untuknya, ia pun menjadi membenci dirinya sendiri karena ragu dengan hubungan mereka. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian mendatangi tempat pertemuan mereka, meski hari sudah sangat gelap. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya terus menunggunya karena dirinya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Merasa sangat lega ketika permata hijau itu menemukan sang pujaan, ia menghela napas bahagia dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Setelah sampai, ia dikejutkan dengan bola mata semerah darah itu. Belaian tangannya di wajah lelaki itu pun terlepas seketika.

"Kautakut?" Suara dalam itu terdengar.

Lelaki itu tidak memedulikan keterkejutan gadisnya, sebaliknya ia malah membelai wajah sang gadis dan memberikan pelukan kepadanya. Ciuman panas pun Sasuke berikan untuk Sakura. Saat mereka saling menatap, sang gadis lalu mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia benar-benar ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kekasihnya ini. Begitu juga Sasuke, lelaki itu pun ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Dari dulu, aku sudah menanyakannya kepadamu, kau itu sebenarnya apa? Kau benar-benar tidak normal, dan terlalu misterius. Aku mohon, diantara kita jangan ada rahasia." Sakura bertanya demikian sambil menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah sang kekasih.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak yakin kalau Sakura akan menerima statusnya sebagai setengah iblis.

"Sasu?"

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak karena dirinya yang tengah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi, malah dikejutkan dengan suara Sakura yang cukup kuat.

"Sakura, ini sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu. Besok, kita bicarakan lagi di sini, bagaimana?"

Anggukan sang gadis pun menjadi penghenti pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 10**

_**The Devil: Don't Cry, Sakura!**_

_**Read and Review, Minna-san?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang adalah hari perjanjian mereka, hari di mana ia akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang kekasihnya yang misterius itu. Ia lega akhirnya Sasuke mau berbicara terbuka dengannya, tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk bengkokan kecil. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak menampik kalau ada perasaan resah dan takut yang bersarang di dirinya yang paling terdalam. Sejujurnya, ia takut tidak siap jika sang kekasih memang memiliki sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Napasnya ia embuskan perlahan, ia ingin berpikir positif kepada sang kekasih. Ya, seharusnya ia berpikir kalau semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Tak terasa, matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinar kejinggaan. Awan-awan pun terkena imbas dari riak cahaya sang raja. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke arah taman belakang dan di sana ia sudah mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dari kejauhan, lelaki itu memakai kacamatanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah digenggamnya.

Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari kecil dan tersenyum kepada kekasihnya.

Awalnya, Sakura merasa canggung ingin bertanya dan memulainya dari yang mana. Jujur saja, ia sedikit khawatir dengan jawaban Sasuke. Lelaki itu telah membuka kacamatanya sekarang. Buku di tangannya pun telah ia tutup dan di letakkan kembali di dalam tas yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu sekarang terfokus kepada gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Ia kemudian berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin kautahu dariku?" Ucap lelaki itu.

Hening sebentar, Sakura masih mengumpulkan kesiapan mentalnya. Dengan helaan napas yang kuat dan tentu saja terdengar oleh lelaki di sampingnya itu, ia pun memulai pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya, banyak yang ingin kutahu darimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia menatap sang lelaki yang memiliki mata seindah batu oniks, "Misalnya, lagu kesukaanmu, makanan kegemaran, tempat wisata? Bahkan, hal sepele seperti itu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku ini sepertinya adalah kekasih yang buruk, bukan begitu?" Sakura sekarang malah bersedih karena menyadari banyak sekali hal yang tidak diketahuinya dari sang kekasih.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedih dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun berinisiatif mengetuk pelan kepala unik itu.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan hal itu? Baiklah, aku menyukai lagu-lagu Yui. Makanan kegemaranku adalah buah tomat. Tempat yang selalu kusuka adalah pegunungan. Ada lagi?" Sakura pun membulatkan bibirnya, ia sempat tertawa saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau lelaki itu suka buah tomat. Apa tidak ada makanan lebih spesial selain tomat?

"Hmm ... lalu, ceritakan aku tentang keluargamu. Dan aku ingin ke rumahmu lagi, kita akan membersihkan rumah hantu itu bersama-sama. Sebaiknya kau memakai jasa pelayan rumah tangga, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura bertanya banyak hal dengan sekali tarikan napas. Gadis itu bahkan sekarang terengah-engah.

"Aa, ayahku adalah Fugaku dan ibuku adalah Mikoto, aku punya kakak lelaki dan namanya adalah Itachi. Kami hidup bahagia sampai setelah usiaku sekitar sembilan tahun, kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Lalu, tiga tahun lalu kakakku Itachi juga meninggal. Mereka berdua sama-sama meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kedua orangtuaku kecelakaan pesawat dan kakakku kecelakaan karena tabrak lari." Sasuke menutup matanya saat menceritakan semua hal menyakitkan itu. Sakura yang melihat lelaki itu seperti memendam emosinya pun bergerak dan mengelus lengan kekasihnya. Ia merasa ikut bersedih karena mendengar kejadian itu dari Sasuke.

Belaian-belaian tangan kecil itu disambut oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Ia pun menatap tepat di manik _emerald_ Sakura. Mereka dalam beberapa saat hanya melakukan kontak mata tanpa pembicaraan yang terdengar. Seperti saling mengerti dengan hanya menyalurkan isi hati lewat saling menatap.

"Jika kausedih, sebaiknya keluarkan saja emosimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Itu akan membuatmu lega di sini." Sambil berbicara, Sakura menunjuk hati sang kekasih.

Di bawah pohon saat senja tengah menjadi latar mereka, gadis merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk membawa kepala Sasuke ke dalam rengkuhan dirinya. Kepala _raven_ itu ia elus-elus di dekapan dadanya. Beberapa kali terdengar ucapan menenangkan untuk kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke pelan dan terus menikmati belaian Sakura pada kepala dan punggungnya.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih itu pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka, ketika sang gadis menyadari adanya panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke, lelaki _raven _itu mendengar dengan jelas ponsel kekasihnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Angkatlah, Sakura!"

Anggukan kepala itu pun terlihat, Sasuke bersegera untuk keluar dari dekapan hangat dan menenangkan dari sang gadis.

"Halo." Suara gadis itu pun akhirnya terdengar.

Sakura selama beberapa saat masih mendengarkan suara di seberang sana, wajah gadis itu kelihatan serius. Mungkin ia tengah mendapat telepon dari keluarga atau salah satu dari dosennya, pikir Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Hanya itu kalimat yang terdengar sebelum sang gadis menutup panggilan itu dengan sepihak, manik itu lalu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan serius. Dan Sasuke pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah dari raut wajah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke langsung bertanya saat menatap mata gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Sa-sasu! Ino dan K-karin, kecelakaan." Suara itu terdengar tersendat karena menahan tangis.

"Keadaan mereka?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berucap tidak tahu, lalu gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit Konoha.

Bunyi hentakan sepatu menandakan bahwa ia sedang berlari secepat mungkin untuk melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu, saat maniknya menangkap beberapa orang yang dikenalinya, hentakan sepatu itu pun sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Shika, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan menanyakan keadaan kedua orang yang masih di tangani dokter.

Wajah lusuh kedua pacar sahabatnya itu masih menjadi pemandangan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke, ia hanya menghela napas saat gelengan kepala terlihat olehnya.

"Entahlah, dokter belum keluar sedari tadi." Sai berbicara karena Shikamaru sama sekali tidak membuka bibirnya.

"Selamatkanlah mereka, _Kami_." Sakura hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun langsung mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya, dirinya sedang menenangkan perasaan sang gadis yang sedang kalut saat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani Ino dan Karin. Sakura sekarang sedang duduk di kursi dan bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Sementara kedua lelaki lainnya yang masing-masing merupakan pacar dari sahabat Sakura hanya berdiam diri sambil bersandar di dinding. Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu berwajah bosan dan tertidur pun sekarang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah mengantuk, lelaki itu malah berjalan-jalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan yang di dalamnya sedang menangani Karin dan Ino.

Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah pintu saat dokter yang menangani pun keluar, wajah dokter itu terlalu jelas dilihat gurat kelelahannya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi yang Maha Kuasa berkehendak lain." Salah satu dokter pun berucap dan membuat semua orang terkejut karena mendengar kabar duka itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _raven_ berhenti di rumah yang kelihatan sangat menyeramkan, orang mana pun pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa di rumah yang mirip tempat hantu itu ditinggali oleh seorang pria tampan. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu satunya lagi yang di sana sedang ada seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ya, Sakura pingsan karena mendengar kabar duka cita bahwa kedua sahabat yang sangat dicintainya itu sudah tiada.

Mengangkat tubuh kecil kekasihnya, ia pun membawanya masuk dan menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia rebahkan sang pujaan, lalu ia selimuti tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas saat melihat jejak air mata masih ada di pipi kekasihnya. Ia dengan perlahan merapikan rambut Sakura yang berada di sekitar matanya, ia takut sang gadis akan terganggu dalam tidurnya. Biarlah dulu selama beberapa saat Sakura tertidur dan melupakan kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu.

Selama menunggu gadis merah jambu itu sadar, Sasuke pun bergerak untuk membuat teh hangat untuk kekasihnya. Ia tidak perlu keluar kamar, karena di dalam kamarnya ini sudah lengkap semua kebutuhan yang diinginkannya.

Suara gumaman pelan menandakan kalau Sakura sudah mulai siuman dari pingsannya. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu sambil menunggu sang kekasih membuka manik _emerald-_nya yang masih tertutup.

Saat mata Sakura terbuka, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah situasi yang berbeda dan wajah tampan Sasuke. Alis gadis itu pun berkerut dan dengan pelan ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, ia masih heran mengapa bisa berada di tempat yang berbeda seperti saat ini.

Sasuke yang sudah melihat kondisi Sakura lebih baik, lalu memberikan teh hangat kepada gadis itu.

Saat situasi lebih tenang, Sakura pun mulai mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada dirinya. Mengenai telepon mendadak di taman belakang kampus dan keadaan kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah tiada. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan matanya memanas dan tubuhnya gemetar karena mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. Ia hanya bisa menangis dengan isakan yang sangat terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ... hikss. Ino dan ... dan Karin ... ke-kecelakaan ... hiks," Sakura memeluk dirinya karena merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam, "mereka sudah tiada."

"Sttt ... tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan membiarkannya menangis di sisi pria itu. Mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan belaian sayang dan hangatnya rengkuhan yang ia berikan kepada gadis rapuh ini.

"Mereka meninggalkanku selamanya ... Sasu ... hiks."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hai haiiiiii.**

**Untuk umat muslim di seluruh dunia: Marhaban Ya Romandhon! :D Semoga di bulan suci ini kita semua mendapatkan berkah dan syafaatnya. Daku minta maaf lahir dan batin juga kepada kalian semua, ya. :')**

**Aku sangat bersyukur karena masih bisa ikut berpuasa di tahun ini. Ahamdulillah, Allah masih memberikan kita nikmat kehidupan dan umur yang pajang. :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, aku minta maaf karena review chap semalem gak bisa kubalas. Soalnya leptop aku rada rusak sihhh ... dan aku juga masih belum bisa bales review kalian sekarang. Tapi, aku tetep baca review kalian kok dan aku seneng baca keantusiasan kalian untuk mengunggu fic ini. Makasih ya hehe. :D **

**Oh, ya. Aku lagi belajar buat fic Humor, kalau gak keberatan kalian juga baca ya fic humor buatanku. :D**

**Judulnya: **

**Kenapa Hanya Suigetsu yang Cocok? (Pair: Suigetsu-Karin)**

**Siapa yang Cocok? (Slight SasuSaku dan NaruHina)**

**Kambing Betina (NaruHina)**

**Dan nanti rencananya mau buat fic 'Kambing Betina' dengan pair SasuSaku juga hehe. :D**

**Ok, tinggal satu chap lagi ya. Sebenarnya mau ditamatin chap 10 ini sih, tapi daku gak ada waktu nulisnya, dan kalau ngetik siang2 gini ... itu panas banget bawaannya. Gerahlah pokoknya. :'v**

**Dan kalau ngetik malem gak sempat. **

**Pokoknya makasih deh sama kalian.**

**Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

**zhaErza**


	12. I'm The Devil

**Taklukan Sang Iblis atau ... ?**

_Story b__y:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Horror (maybe)_

_Warning: _OOC, AU, EyD?

**DLDR**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara isakan masih menjadi pengiring malam yang sunyi, membiarkan gadis yang tengah terpuruk dan rapuh itu mengeluarkan keluh hatinya yang tidak sanggup diembannya kepada lelaki yang masih setia merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu, dengan sabar mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih dikelilingi kabut dukacita yang amat dalam. Belaian pelan pada rambut dan punggung ia berikan, juga bisik-bisikan penyemangat yang terus ia ucapkan. Sasuke, ia terus berusaha untuk menghibur Sakura-nya.

Malam yang selalu sepi di kediaman Uchiha, kini menjadi sedikit berwarna karena adanya keberadaan gadis merah muda yang mendiami kamar Sasuke. Walau gadis itu sama sekali tidak bersuara dan melakukan hal yang membuat suasana akan menjadi lebih baik. Hanya isakan dan tangisan yang sedang gadis itu lakukan sekarang. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang dapat dilihat kalau lelaki yang biasanya beraura mengerikan itu, kini tengah sibuk menebar kehangatan untuk menenagkan kekasihnya, hal ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi dan hanya terjadi jika si lelaki berurusan dengan gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Last Chapter**_**: 1****1**

_**I'm The Devil**_

_**Read and Review, Minna-san?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana yang menyedihkan dan meyesakkan sangat terasa di area Pemakamam Umum Konoha, para keluarga, kerabat dan teman dari kedua gadis cantik yang tengah tertidur damai itu terus berdatangan untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Sakura, yang merupakan sahabat dari kedua gadis yang sudah dikuburkan itu pun terus menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura, Ino dan Karin adalah sahabat, walaupun mereka terkadang bertengkar dan bersitegang, tapi mereka juga sangat tahu kalau mereka itu saling menyayangi dan tidak bisa berlama-lama bertengakar. Itulah persahabatan, tidak hanya diisi dengan saling pengertian dan saling melengkapi, tapi juga pasti ada saling tidak sependapat atau malah terjadi pertengkaran.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, terbukti dengan matahari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan. Mereka yang datang dan menyaksikan upacara pemakaman pun mulai berpulangan ke rumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dengan mobil yang dibawa kekasihnya itu, Sakura pun diantar sampai ke kediamannya.

"Apa kau sudah tak apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya karena Sakura masih terdiam saat mobil itu sudah terhenti di depan pagar rumah Sakura.

Hanya gelengan yang menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Sasuke. Lelaki itu pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

Sakura berdiri dengan lemas setelah keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Pandangan matanya pun terus menatap tanah tempat mereka berpijak, dan itu membuat sang lelaki semakin khawatir dengan gadis di depannya ini.

Tuk.

_Emerald_ itu langsung menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ia meresakan dua jemari Sasuke tengah mengetuk dahi lebarnya dengan pelan.

"Semangat dan tegarlah, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu dan mulai menjauh dari pekarangan rumah Sakura.

Mobil Sasuke pun menjauh, gadis manis itu masih setia melihata mobil kekasihnya itu. Bahkan, selangkah pun Sakura tidak menggerakkan kakinya. Ia perlahan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke arah dahi yang tadi diketuk dengan dua jari oleh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Sakura sekarang tersenyum karena mengingat hal barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kedua sahabatnya itu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dunia ini, tapi Sakura masih belum bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya. Walaupun ia mencoba melakaukan banyak hal agar tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang kenangannya bersama Ino dan Karin, yang pasti selalu membuat hatinya sakit dan akhirnya air mata yang akan mengambil alih ekspresi di wajahnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas, di bawah pohon ini adalah tempat yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk bersantai dan berseda gurau.

"Akhirnya aku memikirkannya lagi." Napas itu ia lepaskan dengan keras dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup terdengar di telingannya.

"Sedang bosan, hn?"

Nyaris bola mata itu keluar, betapa terkejutnya ia sekarang ini. Berada di taman belakang sendirian dan sedang melamunkan banyak hal tentang para sahabatnya, tiba-tiba tanpa tahu ada gerak atau suara di sekitarnya, lelaki itu entah bagaimana bisa berada di sampingnya dalam sekejab? Seolah ia bisa menembus ruang dimensi dan berpindah tempat semaunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Kejutnya dengan suara sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat keterkejutan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Ucapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau sejak kapan di sini?" Masih dengan keterkejutan yang tertanam di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohong rindang yang tengah memayungi mereka dari teriknya mentari. Menyamankan tubuhnya dan kemudian menghirup udara yang menyegarkan ini. Angin juga berhembus tenang dan sesekali menggoyangkan rambut gulali gadisnya, dan karena hal itu membuat Sakura memegangi rambutnya yang terkadang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang kaulamunkan, dan aku tidak ingin menganggu jika saja mata ini tidak berkaca-kaca dan memerah." Sasuke berbicara sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya dan menunjuk manik _emerald_ itu.

Sakura kembali menghela napas dan sekarang ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Aku merindukan mereka. Hanya itu." bisiknya pelan.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening kembali karena masing-masing dari mereka tengah terjerat dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Sasuke lalu hanya berdehem dan mencium kepala merah jambu yang masih dengan santai bertengger di bahunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin membersirkan rumahmu lagi, kemarin kau menyuruhku pulang? Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, kemarin aku tidak melihat gagak-gagak yang ada di dalam rumahmu itu, mereka ke mana?" Sakura sekarang kembali mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Sasuke, ia kelihatan antusias saat menanyakan tentang gagak mengerikan itu.

Sasuke awalnya teridiam lalu ia mulai tersenyum dan berbicara.

"Sudah waktunya meraka pergi, Sakura." Gadis yang namanya tengah disebutkan Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak paham tentang apa yang tengah dibicarakan kekasihnya ini.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memilih menatap Sakura dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. "Hn." Ucapnya final.

"Huh, dasar pelit." Sakura membuang wajahnya dan sekarang tiduran di pangkuan Sasuke. Mereka sangat kelihatan romantis dengan posisi seperti ini.

Melihat Sakura yang tiduran dipangkuannya, Sasuke pun hanya membiarkannya sambil sesekali tangannya mengelus helai gulali yang berserakan di pangkuannya. Mata sehitam malam itu terpenjam.

Sasuke bersyukur dapat menemukan satu orang lagi untuk melakukan ritual pelepasan jiwa Itachi menuju alam kematian. Karena hal itulah, gagak-gagak yang mendiami rumahnya sekarang sudah hilang. Bukan tanpa alasan gagak-gagak itu ada di dalam rumah Sasuke, gagak adalah hewan dengan kemampuan supernatuaral, mereka dapat merasakan aura iblis yang sangat besar yang berasal dari jiwa Itachi. Bukan hanya saat kematian kakaknya saja gagak itu berdatangan, saat ibu dan ayahnya meninggal, hal yang sama juga terjadi dan karena hal itu jugalah membuat para pelayan di rumah Sasuke ketakutan setengah mati dan memilih kabur dari rumah majikan mereka.

Sasuke bersyukur setidaknya kakaknya sudah tenang di alam kematian. Ia saja sangat sulit saat melakukan persiapan ritual, bagaimana nanti jika ia meninggal dunia? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sakura mau menerima statusnya sebagai setengah iblis? Karena hal itu, ia menjadi ragu untuk menjelaskan mengenai kebenaran tentang dirinya ini. Takut, kalau Sakura meninggalkannya.

Maniknya pun terbuka dan menampakkan mata semerah darah itu. Pikirannya terus saja berputar mengenai apakah Sakura akan menerima statusnya ini?

"Jadi, kau kapan mau ke rumahku lagi? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kali ini Sasuke kembali bersuara dengan intonasi yang lebih datar dari biasanya.

Sakura yang tiduran miring membelakangi perut Sasuke pun sekarang menjadi terlentang dengan wajah menghadap ke atas dan menatap kekasihnya yang sendang menunduk dan menatapnya juga. Ia, lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan lelaki yang tengah menjadi bantalnya untuk tiduran ini.

"Bagaimana kalau bosok, sabtu? Kita akan membersihkan rumahmu dari pagi, bagaimana?" cengiran pun terlihat di bibir kemerahan Sakura.

Kekehan kecil juga keluar sebagai respon dari perkataan kekasihnya yang menggebu-gebu itu. Hanya anggukan saja yang terlihat sebagai pertanda kalau Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura untuk datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap ruangan dapur yang sudah lebih layak huni dan kelihatan lumayan bersih daripada saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah hantu ini. Peluh terus menetes di dahinya, tapi ia tidak memedulikan hal itu dan terus membersihkan area dapur dari debu dan jaring laba-laba. _Emerald_-nya menatap lelaki bertampang _horror_ yang masih serius membenarkan keran air yang awalnya tidak bisa dihidupkan. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat berjuang keras, karena dilihat dari mana pun, wajah dan aura lelaki itu sedang berkobar mengerikan.

Gadis bermata indah itu terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang sudah mematahkan kunci untuk membuka baut. Lelaki itu tentanganya seperti monster saja.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ tenanglah! Hihi." Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang dan menjadi ikutan basah karena terkena semprotan air yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Padahal airnya tadi sama sekali tidak keluar dan saat keluar kenapa jadi seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan patahan kunci yang berguna untuk mengetatkan atau melonggarkan baut itu.

"Ahahha ... sudahlah," gadis itu sekarang memeluk kekasihnya dari depan dan menarik kedua pipi Sasuke agar lelaki itu bisa tersenyum, "hei, wajahmu itu semakin _horror_ kalau lagi marah."

Sasuke hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya.

Sudah hampir siang hari dan mereka sudah selesai membersihkan dapur, walau hasilnya masih belum terlalu maksimal karena masih ada beberapa kusen pintu dan jendela yang agak rusak, tapi setidaknya hal ini sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Mandilah duluan, aku akan memesan makan siang kita."

Setelah berjuang selama hampir sepuluh jam, rumah Sasuke pun sekarang sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Sakura langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur Sasuke setelah mandi, sementara sang pemilik rumah sekarang tengah melaksanakan ritual pembersihan dirinya.

Ini benar-benar melelahkan, tentu saja. Walau rumah yang sangat besar ini belum bersih seutuhnya dan mereka hanya membersihkan kurang lebih tidak sampai separuh luas rumah dan hal itu belum mencakup masalah halaman rumah yang juga sama besarnya, tapi Sakura merasa sangat puas karena telah mengubah rumah kekasihnya menjadi lebih layak huni.

Makan malam itu pun akhirnya terlaksanakan dengan baik.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah tiduran di lantai. Ia sudah tidak merasa terlalu lelah lagi karena tadi kekasihnya itu melakukan pijatan di bagian kaki dan pundaknya.

"Sakura, jangan tiduran di lantai." Decakan pun terdengar dari bibir gadis merah muda itu.

"Sebentar saja, Sasu-kun."

"Hei, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Sakura langsung menatap kekasihnya, dan menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya itu. Ia lalu menunjukkan gigi putihnya dengah cengiran lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku ingin menginap di sini lagi, bolehkan?"

"Hn, baiklah."

Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Sasuke tiduran di atas ranjang, sedangkan Sakura masih tiduran di lantai yang cukup dingin itu. tubuh mereka sudah tidak selelah tadi, apalagi mereka sudah menambah tenaga dengan menyantap hidangan makan malam, membuat mereka tidak merasakan keletihan lagi.

"Sakura!"

Sakura hanya bergumem tidak jelas saja untung menganggapi Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengehela napasnya, ia agak bingung mau memulai menanyakan hal ini dari mana.

"Menurutmu, aku ini seperti apa?"

Gadis merah muda yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya itu di atas meja randah yang ada di samping tubuhnya yang sedang tiduran, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kekasihnya yang tiduran di atas kasur.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih.

Mata oniks itu pun kembali terlihat setelah beberapa saat bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Katakan saja, Sakura."

"Tentu saja, kamu itu baik, perhatian dan dapat diandalkan. Walau terkadang aku agak takut kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menjadi sangat dingin. Rasanya kau seperti punya aura yang mencekikku."

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini Sasuke juga mendudukkan dirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, awalnya memeng agak takut. Tapi, setelah lebih dekat denganmu, aku menyadari kalau kau itu tidak terlalu mengerikan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana. Kau terkadang juga bisa sangat hangat dan bisa menenangkanku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin bertahan bersamamu, disaat orang-orang ingin memutuskan hubungan kita." Senyuman keluar dari bibir gadis merah muda itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia lalu membuang tatapannya karena mata oniks itu menjeratnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak takut kalau aku ini memang iblis atau semacamnya?"

Alisnya mengerut ketika ia mendengar tanya kembali dari lelaki di depannya, ia tidak menyangkan kalau Sasuke berubah menjadi lelaki yang banyak tanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, ia cukup gugup dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau pernah bertanya aku ini sebenarnya apa, kan Sakura? Bagaimana, kalau sebenarnya aku ini adalah ... iblis?" Sasuke merubah intonasi suaranya menjadi sangat datar, tatapan itu pun terlihat sangat serius dan wajah itu benar-benar dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau bercanda, kan?" Cangung mendera perasaan Sakura, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Sakura, apakah kau benar-benar tulus dengan hubungan ini?"

Manik yang awalnya hanya menatap jemanrinya yang sedang meremas roknya sendiri pun beralih menatap sang empunya suara, Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke meragukan perasaannya. Tatapan itu berkaca-kaca karena mendengar ucapann lelakinya.

"Kenapa kau meragukanku?" Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping karena tidak ingin melihat tatapan terlukan dan menyakitkan dari kekasihnya itu, "Sasuke?"

"Entahlah? Aku merasa kau akan meninggalkanku kalau kau mengetahui identitsku yang sesungguhnya." Tangannya mengepal kuat, bahkan mungkin kulitnya terluka karena kepalan itu. matanya pun tidak menatap manik emerald yang kelihatan terkejut dengan ucapan dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata yang sejak tadi tertutup dan wajah yang sejak tadi menghadap ke arah samping, kini mata dan wajah itu menghadap ke arah sang gadis dengan kedua bola mata yang sewarna dengan darah.

"Hah?"

Mata mereka saling memberi tatapan dengan berbeda. Mata sang gadis yang terlihat terkejut dan mata sang lelaki yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Akhirnya kau ketakutan ... seperti orang-orang itu."

Sakura memang terkejut karena melihat perubahan warna mata Sasuke, tapi ia tetap menggenggam tangannya kekasihnya denga kuat.

Tarikan napas ia lakukan dan kemudian ia kembali menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, buat aku terbiasa dengan keadaanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Tubuhnya yang gemetar pun perlahan kembali normal setelah ia mengingatkan dan menguatkan hatinya kalau lelaki ini adalah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. "Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kau benar-benar—"

"Aku Iblis, Sakura." Final, Sasuke telah mengatakan identitas aslinya kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau ... tidak mungkin." Bisik Sakura yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, bertanda ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku ini memang memiliki darah keturunan iblis. Apa kau menolak kenyataan itu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku bukannya aku tidak p-percaya. Tapi, itu terdengar sangat konyol dan itu tidak mung—" mata Sakura membulat kala ia mengingat percakapannya seminggu yang lalu dengan kedua orang sahabatnya; Ino dan Karin. Keduanya yang memiliki pemikiran bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang berbahaya atau memiliki kekuatan mistik.

Sakura yang terbelalak kembali menatap Sasuke, lelaki itu berwajah cemas dengan manik semerah darah yang menghiasi matanya.

Mereka sama-sama terlihat gugup dan terengah. Sasuke pun menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirirnya dan ia akan menjawab keraguan kekasihnya tentang identitasnya sebagai sang Iblis.

"Sakura, ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Ja-jadi ... KYAAAAA ..."

Seringai itu tetap terpampang di wajah datar Sang Iblis.

"Sssstt ... tenanglahh. Kau adalah miliku, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hai haiiii ... sudah tamat ya untuk fic ini. Oh ya, inikan genrenya misteri, jadi walau sudah tamat harus meninggal misteri juga. XDD Silahkan tebak aja apa yang terjadi di scene terakhir. #janganbunuhsaya.**

**Ahahah tapi masih ada epilog kokkkkk. :D**

Oh ya, sebenarnya ... fic ini itu fic yang paling sulit yang pernah kubuat. Kenapa coba aku bilang sulit? Itu karena waktu aku buat prolog yang isinya cuplikan fic ini, aku Cuma modal judul doang tanpa adanya tema dan alur. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, dengan sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan alur dan tema, aku nulis prolog dengan asal-asalan. Asal tulis aja tentang cuplika2 fic yang ada di prolog. Gaje kan? Tapi, akhirnya dengan ekstera mikir tentang scene apa yang harus aku buat untuk cuplikan prolog itu dapat tertulis di depan lepi. XD

Gimana gak gaje waktu buat prolog fic ini, wong pas itu aku lagi stress berat karena belum bisa nyiapin tugas kuliah. Heheh.

Tapi, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, hikss ... terharu jadinya dengan diri sendiri? Dan juga berkat kalian semua. #ciumsatu-satu

Ok, sekali lagi makasih untuk semuanya yang udah dukung fic ini.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


	13. Epilog

**A/N:**

**Hai haiii ... nyahahha banyak yang kecewa ya? Tapi, memang begitulah alurnya. :3 #BoboandidadaItachikoi XD**

**Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan besar aja nih, hehe.**

**1\. Kenapa Ino dan Karin mati? Apa Itachi atau Sasu yang bunuh untuk kepentingan ritual pelepasan jiwa? **

**Jb:**

**Tidak, bukan kedua orang itu yang bunuh KarinIno. Mereka mati murni karena kecelakaan. Ingat, Ino dan Karin di fic ini punya hobi bersenang2 dan pulang larut malam. Lagipula, walau Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk membunuh orang yang memiliki goldar dan tanggal lahir sama dengan kakaknya, pasti Itachi gak mengijinkan Sasuke berbuat jahat. **

**2\. Sakura kenapa? Apa dibunuh Sasu?**

**Jb:**

**Tidak, dia hanya terkejut. :v **

**3\. Ada sekuel gak?**

**Jb: **

**Kayaknya**** ada, tentang masa depan mereka dan masalah tentang kematian Sasuke nanti****. ****Tapi, m****au selesein fic lain ****doeloe****. :***

**Oh iya, makasih pokoknya untuk semuanya yang udah RnR, foll dan fave. :D **

**Nah, ini epilog sesuai janjiku. Dan kilat kan. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Takluk****k****an Sang Iblis atau ... ?**

_Story b__y:_** Cherry Philein**

Naruto _disclaimer_ Kishimoto Masashi

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

_Genre: Mystery, Supernatural, Romance, Horror (maybe)_

_Warning: _OOC, AU, EyD?

**DLDR**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau Kau yang Ditaklukkan****?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu aku bermimpi, sendirian di suatu tempat kosong yang semuanya putih. Kemanapun aku berlari, yang terlihat hanya dinding putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Suara dengung di mana-mana dan tetesan air yang ikut berirama. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu. Seperti tidak bisa keluar dari alam mimpi yang membingungkan bagiku. Tapi, kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil margaku. Dan sentuhan yang kurasa di pundakku itu pun dapat membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, seniorku di kampus.

Setelah mimpi itu, aku dan ia menjadi akrab bahkan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walau banyak rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Bagiku, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang baik, tapi sangat susah untuk bergaul.

Bukan mudah untuk memadu kasih dengan Sang Iblis, banyak yang iri kepadaku dan selalu mencari cara untuk memisahkan kami. Tapi, sampai sekarang hubungan ini tetap bisa bertahan. Aku bahagia.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kalau kupikir-pikir, wujud setengah iblismu itu memiliki semacam sayap, kan? Apa kau benar-benar bisa terbang?" Aku menatap tepat ke arah wajahnya. Ya, sudah kubilang kalau hubungan kami ini baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang kami sudah memadu kasih selama hampir lima bulan.

Walau saat Sasuke pertama kali menampakkan wujudnya yang mengerikan itu dan responku langsung berteriak ketakutan, tapi Sasuke langsung bisa menenangkanku beberapa saat setelahnya. Dia juga meyakinkanku kalau perasaannya tulus kepadaku. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena aku menerimanya dengan segala kekurangannya sebagai setengah iblis. Dan ia bahkan membelikanku cincin berlian sebagai pengikat antara aku dan dirinya. Kami jadi seperti sudah bertunangan saja.

Lalu, belakangan ini aku juga sering bermimpi tentang Sasuke. Aku juga pernah bermimpi tersesat di dunia serba putih seperti waktu itu, bedanya saat aku sudah ketakutan karena sulit keluar dari mimpiku, aku langsung melihat sosok Sasuke dan dia menggenggam tanganku sambil membimbingku untuk keluar dari tempat aneh itu.

Aku pun lalu menatap Sasuke. Lelaki yang duduk di halaman rumahnya itu dan sedang mengupas apel, lalu memindahkan antesnsinya kepadaku. Ia menatap mataku dengan manik semerah darahnya. Entah kenapa, semenjak aku tahu ia memiliki darah iblis dan mempunyai wujud yang lain, aku merasa tidak terlalu takut dengan hal-hal berbau hantu lagi. Mungkin, karena wujud Sasuke itu seperti monster tampan?

Dan aku juga sangat suka ketika ia sudah merubah warna matanya seperti sekarang ini, terlihat seksi menurutku. Ok, hentikan pikiran laknat ini.

"Ya, aku bisa." Ucapnya datar dan memberiku apel yang telah dipotongnya dengan memanjang.

Aku terbelalak karena mendengar pengakuannya. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke bisa terbang. Ini sangat menakjubkan. Andai aku juga punya sayap seperti dirinya.

"Benarkah! Coba kaulakukan, Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku berseru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

Kulihat Sasuke menghela napas dan warna matanya sudah kembali menjadi sehitam malam.

"Jika sampai ada yang melihat, bisa bahaya." Sinis, aku bersumpah saat ini lelaki yang kucintai ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Pelit, tidak cinta." Bibirku langsung berkerucut karena menatap wajahnya yang datar tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Dia kira aku kucing apa.

Dia lalu hanya ber 'hn' saja dan memulai kegiatannya yang tadi, mengupas apel. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah ia mau memperlihatkannya atau malah menolaknya. Kembali kupikirkan, kami yang sifatnya sangat berbeda bagai siang dan malam, malah bisa saling berkekasih dan mencintai. 'Taklukkan Sang Iblis' aku jadi mengingat taruhan itu. Walau aku tidak ikut, tapi karena mendengar Ino dan Karin yang selalu menggosipkan Sasuke, membuatku cukup tertarik untuk tahu seperti apa sih sebenarnya sang iblis itu. Dan karena menjadi junior di kelas Filsafat semester empat, aku jadi satu tim dengan Sasuke untuk bekerja sama, mengingat satu kelas tidak ada yang sanggup berhadapan lama dengan lelaki yang dijuluki sang iblis.

Ternyata setelah dekat dengannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerikan. Di bahkan menjadi kekasih yang sangat romantis.

"Ayo, Sakura. Bantu aku membuat sari apelnya." Ia menggenggam tanganku dan kami pun saling bergandengan tangan saat masuk dan menuju dapur Sasuke.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena rumah Sasuke sekarang ini menjadi sangat indah dan bersih. Tidak ada rumah hantu seperti di film-film _horror_ lagi yang selalu membuat bulu kudukku ketakutan.

Taklukkan sang iblis, ya. Tapi, mungkin lebih cocok aku yang telah ditaklukkan oleh sang iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk menuju ke halaman belakangnya. Halaman belakang rumah Sasuke ini lebih luas dari halaman depan.

Suasanan agak dingin karena aku hanya memakai piyama sederhana. Sasuke pun memelukku dari belakang dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia membawaku ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Dan saat aku menghela napas karena Sasuke mulai mengecup pelan leherku seperti kebiasaannya, aku merasakan kalau rambut Sasuke seperti lebih panjang dari rambutku dan begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Dari cahaya bulan, dapat kulihat bayangan Sasuke menjadi lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

Mata kami saling bertemu, aku melihat mata merahnya dan bibir hitam yang dihiasi taring. Wujud asli sang Iblis telah diperlihatkannya dan aku sama sekali tidak takut sekarang ini.

Sasuke pun membaikkan tubuhku, kita sekarang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sontak, aku langsung memerah karena Sasuke mulai membuka kancing-kancing yang ada di piyamanya itu dan aku semakin terperangah saat ia sudah melepaskan baju tidurnya.

Sial, wajahku memerah sempurna karena melihat ia yang meyeringai ke arahku. Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan tubuh seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, eh?" Ia mendekat dan aku waspada.

"K-kau, apa yang kauinginkan?"

Ia pun mengeluarkan sayapnya setelah kakinya dimundurkan kembali olehnya. Jarak kami pun menjadi berjauhan lagi.

Sayap itu terlihat agak menyeramkan. Dengan bentuk seperti tangan raksasa dan di setiap sisinya dipenuhi jari-jari kecil seukuran tangan manusia. Agak menjijikkan juga.

Aku menatap takjub sosoknya yang mulai mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia pun mulai terangkat dan tidak memijak bumi lagi. Keren.

"Lihat, ini berguna, kan?" Seringai angkuh itu terpampang di wajah menyebalkannya. Ceh.

Ia semakin menjauhkan jaraknya dari tanah dan semakin tinggi. Aku sampai mendongakkan kepalaku. Lalu ia kembali menapak di dekatku. Ia langsung menarik tanganku ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya yang menjadi lebih tinggi dan besar, membuatku hanya setinggi dadanya saja. Ia lalu menggedongku dengan menyelipkan tangannya di antara perpotongan lututku dan di punggungku. Aku pun memeluk lehernya erat karena tidak ingin terjatuh.

Dia kembali mengepak sayapnya dan aku mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Sa-sasu? Kyaaa ..." seringai itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**End of Epilogue**_

**Taklukkan Sang Iblis atau ...? **

**Tamat**

* * *

**Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

**zhaErza**


End file.
